<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fimmti Aaett by Opheliaficwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831310">Fimmti Aaett</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaficwrites/pseuds/Opheliaficwrites'>Opheliaficwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fimmti Aaett [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Daniel Jackson, Bottom Jack, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Holidays, Hurt Daniel Jackson, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Jack O'Neill Whump, Jack being Jack, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaficwrites/pseuds/Opheliaficwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work starts after Season Three Episode 4: Legacy. It breaks cannon completely after Season Three Episode 11: Past and Present. While all other episodes in the series are fair game in future chapters after Past and Present we leave cannon far behind. Sam Carter fans - stick with it, our girl has some growing to do. I have not listed all of the pairings / characters, the pairings that are listed are in the story to date.</p><p>With Sha're gone, Daniel ponders his next move. With politics pushing Hammond and the program more and more Jack begins to wonder where he can do the most good. Thor needs help and knows just the man to call. </p><p>Can two people change the fate of all man-kind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson &amp; Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fimmti Aaett [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fiducia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much love and hugs to all my readers. Thank you for spending time with my work. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms. Swartz stood patiently by Colonel O’Neill’s mailbox while Browni ran around in circles trying to set up for his nightly constitutional. Browni loved this yard, always well maintained and green with just enough grass by the sidewalk that Ms. Swartz didn’t need to wander too far on the property to curb the dog. </p>
<p>Standing up and tying the bag tightly “Browni, come” and the little Yorkie trotted happily to her side and ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eye an incredibly bright flash of light and then it was gone. “We’re going to need to tell the Colonel that his security light went out.” She commented to the bouncing dog as they walked towards home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>
  <i>“Jack.” Daniel looked up at him, pleading in his eyes. “Why don’t you believe me? Why didn’t you believe IN me?” A single tear fell, “I would have believed IN you.”</i>
</p>
<p>O’Neill bolted upright in his bed, his breathing harsh and rapid, the air in his bedroom was stifling and choking him. He looked around wildly as if not sure of his surroundings until his heart rate slowed and he could finally catch a real breath. “Shit.” Swinging his feet over the side of his bed his boxers were clinging to his legs and he could feel where at some point during the night he had been engulfed in a full body sweat. His elbows on his knees Jack dropped his head into his hands. “Shit.” He whispered again. Knowing sleep would not come he decided to get up and hit the showers, head into base. The SGC was a great place to not think.</p>
<p>0400 and the base was blissfully quiet, just what Doctor Jack had ordered for himself. Coffee and then paperwork, exactly the distraction he needed. Heading for the commissary he could smell the bacon as soon as the elevator doors had opened, followed by eggs and maybe muffins. As he got closer he could also smell the blissful heavenly aroma of military issue coffee. He had grown up on the stuff, not the fancy stuff that Daniel preferred, no this was the good old American sluge of boots on the ground, wings in the air military. Jack entered the commissary with a smile on his face excited for a nice hot cup to start his day. Grabbing a mug he poured from the ever present coffee machine turned and studied the room catching sight of the figure with his head on the table. He would know the back of that head and hunched over shoulders anywhere. </p>
<p>“Daniel?” Jack called as he walked over.</p>
<p>The man in question raised his head with blurry blue eyes and regarded the Colonel with confusion. “Jack?”</p>
<p>“It’s 0400, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>He looked at his watch. “What are you?”</p>
<p>“What am I what?” Jack took the seat across from him.</p>
<p>“What?” Daniel shook his head and blinked slowly.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here sleeping in the commissary?” Jack tried again.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Were too.”</p>
<p>“Was not.”</p>
<p>“Were!”</p>
<p>“Wasn't!” Daniel shot back once more this time sitting back indicating he could do this all morning long if needed. </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Jack took a deep breath. “Head down, sleepy eyes upon looking up. Why deny the obvious?” He took a long drink of coffee finishing off the mug.  </p>
<p>“I came in for a change of scenery and some coffee. They were in-between pots.” He stood up, “looks like I can fill my thermos now. Catch you later Jack.” </p>
<p>And that was it, he was gone. Daniel kept his back to Jack the entire time he filled his personal thermos ensuring he would not need to come back to the commissary for at least two hours, one on a really bad day and left for his office.</p>
<p>Jack sat there watching him until he left when a flash of Daniel in a white padded room, wearing white thin scrubs looking at him as tears started to fall. ‘I’m sorry’ he had said to the team ‘for being such a head case.’ Then Carter’s voice, ‘It’s not your fault.’ Damn right it wasn't, it was ours his mind barked at him. Ours for not having a bit more faith, ours for letting them dope him out of his mind so he couldn’t help heal himself. It was Jack’s for letting them put him in that damn room. </p>
<p>Filling his own cup once more he sat in the uncomfortable chair, his focus on the dark liquid in his cup. Even when Daniel had come back to them from those white padded walls Carter and Janet had still doubted him. Their words, their body stance, had said it all. In their minds Daniel was still nuts and not worth trusting and Jack had let that influence him and Daniel had seen that too. “Shit.”</p>
<p>Flashes of his own Machello induced hallucinations came into his mind then. Carter’s eyes glowing brightly, Janet coming at him with needles filled with the same crap they had put into Daniel. He’d curled into a ball when the flashes of Charlie started and begged in his mind for it to be all over, for Daniel to save him from seeing his child as a Goa’uld. He looked up as that realization hit him. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“Sir?” Carter slid into the seat Daniel had previously occupied.</p>
<p>He looked around and started to see more people coming in. 0600, damn he had come here not to think. “How’s Teal’c?”</p>
<p>“Better.” She looked up and smiled warmly. “Janet thinks he could be out and about in a day or two.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded his approval. “Then he’ll want no more than a week to get back into shape, damn Jaffa ego.”</p>
<p>She chuckled. “Exactly. Daniel seems to have recovered well.” She took a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“Ya think?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, back to his usual self books and research and all.”</p>
<p>“Think he’s sleeping okay?” Why was he asking her?</p>
<p>Carter paused at that. “Did he ever really sleep?”</p>
<p>Yes, Carter he did. His stomach dropped as he realized for all their joking and all their practically sibling rivalry Samantha Carter didn’t really know Daniel Jackson at all. He smiled at her and laughed, an almost hollow sound, like he thought she expected and stood up nodding he left her to start her day.</p>
<p>Daniel was looking down at some printouts when Jack wandered into his lab. The man never looked up once. Jack picked up a statue, some goddess that Daniel had told him all about once. He began to finger the base, the lines that had been created painstakingly by hand by craftsmen long since dead. No landmine here, just art, something to tell a story, a point of pride for an invisible god.</p>
<p>“Put it down Jack.” Daniel called without looking up from his task.</p>
<p>“How do you even know what I have.”</p>
<p>“It’s the one thing you gravitate to when you think I don’t know you’re here.” Still he didn’t look up.</p>
<p>“Whatcha looking at today?”</p>
<p>“Images from Orban SG-3 sent”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that where Sam wants to go?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, something about significant technology they can help us with based on the write up.”</p>
<p>“And you are looking….”</p>
<p>“At the cultural significance that we might be able to gain - if any.”</p>
<p>Jack heard the underlying tone that was new to Daniel. “Wondering if it will be worth YOUR time then?” </p>
<p>“Hey if SG-1 is going, I’m there. We’re a team.” He looked up and smiled - it didn’t reach his eyes and there was still that new tone.</p>
<p>“What’s going on Daniel?” His voice was low and he looked Daniel directly in the eye.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean Jack.” Daniel looked down again at the images of the room surrounding the gate.</p>
<p>“Yeah you do. Why were you asleep in the commissary this morning?”</p>
<p>“You still haven’t put her down.” Daniel, not looking up from his images, motioned with his pencil out in front of him for Jack to place the antique on the desk where he had found it. </p>
<p>Jack put the statue down. “Now answer the question.”</p>
<p>“I already have when you asked this morning. I wasn’t sleeping, I was waiting for the coffee to be finished so I could get some and continue working.”</p>
<p>Jack took a deep calming breath, why did he think this was going to be easy? “All right then, why were you here? Did you even go home last night?”</p>
<p>Daniel put his pencil down and looked up at Jack. “Why does it matter to you Jack?”</p>
<p>“I…” Why did it matter? How many times had Daniel done this and he just hadn’t known because he was at home sleeping in or taking a morning run. “Because I found you.” He tried, he needed to know. Something wasn’t right he could feel it.</p>
<p>Looking at his watch Daniel stood up and stretched, grabbed his coffee and took a long drink. “So next time don’t find me.” He left his office and Jack followed him quickly out the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, where do you think you’re going we’re not done here.” </p>
<p>“Can’t now, got a hand to hand lesson with Ferrettie.” He called over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator away from Jack.</p>
<p>One week and three days later Jack and Teal’c walked out of the Stargate and onto Orban for the first time. After their little talk Daniel had gone and convinced Hammond to let Daniel - and only Daniel - with SG-3 as back up - open lines of significant communication with the people of this world and thus the concept of the cultural exchange had been born. </p>
<p>Jack looked at Daniel as he started talking about the bracelet he had passed to him. This was Daniel in his element, this was the old Daniel before the white walls of solitude. Jack hid his smile as he told the man that Hammond had agreed to his plan. </p>
<p>Things were getting back to normal finally, now maybe the dreams that had been plaguing Jack would finally stop as well. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>O’Neill leaned back from the table of open Chinese food containers and looked over at his companion for the evening. Daniel who had shown up unexpectedly baring food and what appeared to be an understanding shoulder was finishing the last of his lo mien, long fingers reaching for a napkin. Jack looked at those fingers and had a flash in his mind of leaning his head up against Daniel’s chest, those fingers stroking his hair and scalp, easing the throbbing headache that had been ever present since the Ancient download had taken place. A new flash of memory came into view, the image of Daniel crying in the white room, his voice faintly asking ‘why didn’t you believe IN me?’ But that had never happened, that had been in his dream right?</p>
<p>“Jack?” Daniel was looking at him intently, curiously.</p>
<p>“When I had the Ancient database in my head…” He looked down at his fork and toyed with it, “did you… ever leave me?” He looked back at Daniel who was putting down his glass of ice tea.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.” He calmly folded his napkin and placed it on the table.</p>
<p>“We slept in the same room then?” Jack raised his eyebrow, looking directly into blue eyes now.</p>
<p>“What... are you remembering something Jack? I thought you said …. you didn’t remember anything.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I don’t, well just had a flash or something and I thought…” He fumbled not wanting to say what had come into his mind. If he was honest with himself he was afraid of what his mind was really trying to tell him.</p>
<p>“We slept in the same bed for a few nights.” Daniel perked up and supplied. “You were out of it and towards the end… well before you left.... I was the only person you seemed comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“So you stayed then. You stayed with me - the whole time.”</p>
<p>Daniel seemed to think for a moment. “Yes.” </p>
<p>The weight of that word weighed on Jack. “You held me.” It was almost a whisper. “My head was hurting.” </p>
<p>“And I held you, rubbing your temples and scalp.” Daniel nodded. “When I have a migraine sometimes it helps to have touch. A distraction from the thoughts that won’t leave my mind. They won’t come out and they won’t leave. If I can just feel, it sometimes helps quiet them.” He looked at his plate and then back up, meeting Jack’s brown eyes. “I never knew if it helped you. I know you let me touch you, I know you feel asleep finally when I did that. I had hoped it helped take some of the pain…. but I never knew for sure.” He lightly tapped his fingers on the table. </p>
<p>Jack met blue eyes with his own. “I’m sorry Daniel.” His voice was warm and apologetic, Jack had used that tone briefly with Sarah back when an alien had forced her to see her little boy again. </p>
<p>“For what Jack? Letting me give you a head massage.” Daniel didn’t want to know where this was going. He stood and moved to leave, regretting thinking he should have come over to Jack’s.</p>
<p>Jack reached out and grabbed Daniel’s arm as he passed by. “I’m sorry for not trusting in you more, for not believing in you as much as I should have, for not fighting harder for you. For leaving you.”</p>
<p>Daniel turned and looked at the man who was now standing beside him. “Jack….”</p>
<p>“No! This needs to be said. I’ve thought about it long enough.” He shifted to face Daniel more. “I am sorry that I let them lock you in that white room with those padded walls. I’m sorry that I let them pump you so full of crap you didn’t know what day it was. I’m sorry they took your glasses from you and that we supported this concept of you being a head case.” He took a long deep breath and then pushed for the last, putting his emotion on the line the fragments of a friendship outside of work out in the open. “I am so fucking sorry that you feel like you can’t talk to me anymore that you can’t trust me.” </p>
<p>Daniel swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. A nervous reaction to being confronted unexpectedly. His eyes darted around the room, possibly looking for an escape. “I don’t know what to say Jack.” He bit his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Tell me what it was like for you. Tell me how we can work past this, because we need to work past it Daniel. I can’t work with you in the field like this. Tell me why you were sleeping in the commissary while waiting for coffee.” He held on a little tighter as he felt Daniel shift.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you want to know the answer to any of those questions and if I gave you the answers you would lock me up again.”</p>
<p>“Trust me.” He put a bit of pressure on the arm then.</p>
<p>Pulling his arm out of Jack’s grip Daniel moved into the living room, closer to the door. “Look at where that got me last time. Out of everyone on the team, I trusted you Jack. I was in a room with you because I trusted you, could relate to you. I thought you would help me figure it out not freak out the first time I went a little off the wall.”</p>
<p>To his credit Jack looked ashamed. “Yeah, I should have done better, been better. You telling me I had a Goa’uld crawling on me freaked me out I have to admit. I should have been better at controlling the fear. I let my guard down when you needed me, I won’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“You can’t promise that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can Daniel.” Jack leaned against the arm of the sofa and took a deep breath. “Look, I learned out of everyone on the team you are the heart and soul of what we do. Your love for Sha’re drives you to walk into each and every new world with open eyes. You think about the people and the culture and the history.” He paused and found Daniels eyes, making sure he was listening. “I make tactical real time decisions based on information, a read of the land, a scientific report from Carter, a threat assessment from Teal’c and cultural / emotional read from you. I didn’t have my heart in this situation and I didn’t understand that until you were curled up in a room and I couldn’t get you out.”</p>
<p>Daniel folded his arms around his middle, processing the information not sure what he was supposed to do next. He looked at the door again. “It’s not enough Jack.” He looked down and back at Jack, “I wish it were. You coming to a command realization is not enough anymore for me to do what you’re asking me to do.” He moved to the door then and grabbed his coat. “Thanks for dinner, and the conversation.”</p>
<p>Jack stood up abruptly. “Daniel.” He pushed forward and had no clue if he really wanted to do this or not. “I know I’m not good at saying the right stuff. I never have been. It's why I don’t try....” He smiled to himself, Sara’s voice in his head reminding him of how emotionally detached he could be. </p>
<p>“Jack, you are saying the right stuff, it’s just not enough for me to do what you are asking me to do.” Daniel took his hand from the door knob and took time to put on his coat. In the back of his mind he knew it was a stall tactic, he really did want to trust Jack again. Those padded walls were all that held him back. </p>
<p>“What if I trust you first?”</p>
<p>Deep breath in. “How?”</p>
<p>Jack stood and grabbed his own coat and car keys. “Take a trip with me?”</p>
<p>Daniel was about to remind him of the time they needed to be at the SGC in the morning. A late night wouldn’t do either of them any good. In the end he nodded, “sure.”</p>
<p>The truck ride was quiet, Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel a little. Daniel chewed on his bottom lip from time to time. When the blinker came on to make a right turn on an otherwise dark road it was almost defaning.  The landscape was dark, Daniel could make out a wrought iron fence surrounding a large property. The road they took immediately started to wind around, a large house was passed on the left and Daniel had a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>When Jack pulled the truck over a bit onto the grass and to a stop, put it in park and turned it off he turned to Daniel and cleared his throat. “Get the flashlight out of the glove compartment will ya.” Then got out of the truck.</p>
<p>Daniel got the flashlight and got out of the truck. He followed Jack into the field next to a tree with the light off. Jack seemed to know exactly where he was going and the ground was smooth enough that it didn’t require light for Daniel to navigate. Once they got under the tree Jack reached for the light and Daniel passed it willingly.</p>
<p>“Doctor Daniel Jackson, meet my son Tyler Charlie O’Neill.” He turned on the light and brushed a few stray leaves off the headstone that was deep in the grass. “Charlie this is Daniel, a friend of mine.”</p>
<p>Daniel stood by the tree and looked down at the headstone. </p>
<p>Tyler Charlie O’Neill<br/>
June 8,1989 - June 10,1995<br/>
Beloved Son.<br/>
Gone too soon.</p>
<p>He read it twice. “Hi Charlie, nice to meet you.” He said as if on autopilot, it’s what you say when you are being introduced, right?</p>
<p>“No one comes here but Sara and I. I don’t even think her father comes anymore. He told me once he felt guilty, he was never meant to outlive his grandson. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their kids.” His voice broke, then he cleared his throat again. “No one in my life knows where this is Daniel. No one knows or has met my son.”</p>
<p>Tears filled Daniel’s eyes but they didn't fall, he worked hard to blink them away. Jack was such a private man, to open up this much. To let him in on an entirely new level like this. Something inside him gave. “The walls of my house remind me of the padded room I was locked in. They are all white, every room, and the masks on them seem to watch every step I take - they follow me. I can’t get comfortable because I keep hearing people tell me how crazy I am in the back of my mind.” He was still looking at the headstone, he couldn’t bear to look at Jack right then. “The medication they kept injecting into me made me actually hear and see things more so than Machello’s invention did. When you are not sick and given antipsychotics I think they actually start to make you psychotic.” He focused on his hands now. “It was terrifying, I was trapped in my own mind and I couldn’t think. I knew stuff - answers - and I couldn’t pull them, form them into words. Thoughts were running at me, running in my head and then there was constant laughter and I couldn’t hear the thought from the laughing and sometimes it was just me sitting in that room laughing and I couldn’t stop it.” He looked at Jack then, the night helping him face the man that was in front of him, who was begging him to trust him again. “I was wet all the time, sweating from the medication and they kept the room warm. The walls don’t breathe, they hold in the heat and the smell. I couldn’t see, just blurs and they all knew the range of my sight. They all kept far enough away that I never knew who was who and who was with me. They wouldn’t talk to me, they kept telling me to shut up.” </p>
<p>“Jesus.”</p>
<p>“And the few moments I would have that were clear and in focus all I kept telling myself was that SG-1 would figure this out. That the team wouldn’t leave me here like this. That Jack would do something.”</p>
<p>“Daniel, I….” What do you say to that?</p>
<p>It was Daniel’s turn to clear his throat, strengthen his voice. “When you guys came to visit I knew… yeah I freaked out again and I knew it was done. I was going to spend the rest of my life in that box with needles. Sam could barely look at me, like I was a disappointment or a failure to her. Teal’c would have stayed with me, trying to defend off invisible enemies because I was his friend. You Jack, you looked lost - hurt - pain - like I had taken something from you or something. I never did figure it out and once I was better, I didn’t - I don’t want to think about it anymore. But then I go home to those walls and it’s all fresh in my mind.”</p>
<p>“So you stay on base more, try not to think as much about the real world. Bury yourself in research and mission briefings.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget the coffee.” He smiled then. “When I saw what SG-3 brought back the thought of what I could do on Orban… it was tempting, very tempting.”</p>
<p>“You could forget about the white walls of your house and get away from the team for a bit. Wouldn’t have to think about how we let you down.” Jack looked down at the headstone. “You are not the first important person I ever let down Daniel. You probably won’t be the last. But to do what we do, we need to get past this.”</p>
<p>Daniel nodded. “Jack, for what it's worth, I don’t think you let Charlie down. It was an accident. And I don’t really believe you let me down either. I know what Janet and Dr. MacKenzie wrote. You went with the information that the medical experts gave you. You said it before, you make decisions based on the information provided to you - experts in the field - this time they were wrong.”</p>
<p>“And you got hurt because of it.”</p>
<p>“What were you thinking when you saw me in that room?”</p>
<p>Jack squinted at him then but held his eyes. “That I had lost the brightest mind the SGC would ever have. That because I missed something, you were suffering in your own head… that I couldn’t fix this and God I wanted to fix it Daniel, I really did.”</p>
<p>“I know you did. Thank you for coming when they called you that second time.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded. “You know this tree was smaller….”</p>
<p>“Things grow and change Jack.”</p>
<p>“Like friendships?” An offer.</p>
<p>Daniel nodded. “Like friendships.”</p>
<p>“Step in the right direction?” He turned and tilted his head towards the truck.</p>
<p>“Give me sometime Jack, with some effort we’ll get the trust back.” He looked around and then knelt on one knee by the head stone. “This though, this is much more than a step.” He reached out and touched the cold plate then.</p>
<p>“How about you camp at my house tonight. Spare room, nothing white.”</p>
<p>“You sure? I’d like to. It's been awhile since I camped at your place.”</p>
<p>Jack smiled as Daniel stood and fell into step beside him walking towards the truck. “Thank you for this, for trusting me with this.”</p>
<p>Nodding and looking ahead, Jack put his hands in his pockets. “Wanna have a painting party?” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secretum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Sha're gone, Daniel ponders his next move. With politics pushing Hammond and the program more and more Jack begins to wonder where he can do the most good. Thor needs help and knows just the man to call.</p><p>Can two people change the fate of all man-kind?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much love and hugs to all my readers. Thank you for spending time with my work. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sat in the briefing room at the big table alone. Hammond had gone home and the base was as silent as a military base at night would get. Why had he let her kiss him? Why had he kissed her back? ‘You’re really not him, are you.’ Samantha had said and what he had always known was affirmed. Him and Sam / Samantha / Major Carter in any reality were not meant to be. Other O’Neills could have that pleasure, but not this one. </p><p>Still, that left him with a problem. His Carter had seen the kiss and it had made her uncomfortable. He doubted explaining to her that it did nothing for him was a good idea. Or maybe it was the right idea, or maybe O’Neill was just horrible with woman.</p><p>“Deep thoughts?” Daniel’s voice filled the room. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” He reached out and scratched at a spot on the table.</p><p>Daniel moved in to take a seat in his line of sight. “Finishing up a translation and recommendation for SG-7.”</p><p>“Gonna be a go?”</p><p>“Looks like.”</p><p>“Sweet.”</p><p>Daniel let the silence fill the room as he looked at Jack from his new angle. “Either you liked it too much or not enough.” Was all he said.</p><p>Jack looked up into understanding blue eyes. “Wanna get a beer?”</p><p>Daniel smiled. “Sure.”</p><p>The next day Jack breezed into Daniel’s office. “One week, go pack a bag.”</p><p>“He went for it?”</p><p>“Wasn’t even a hard sell. But you need to stick to the agreement and work on the whole Carter thing as well.”</p><p>Daniel nodded. “I’ll do what I can Jack, but like I told you - I won’t force the issue.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Topside 1700. If you need to run home, be back by then.”</p><p>Nodding. “1700.”</p><p>The fall day was turning crisp when they all met topside for the mandatory team trip. Luggage was at each of their feet. Jack and Teal’c with very little, Daniel and Carter with two bags each. “How many books have you got in there Daniel?”</p><p>“Three Jack. One mystery you gave me last Christmas and two languages that I would like to brush up on. Neither of which has an outstanding mission for any SG team tied to them, just been awhile since I read them.”</p><p>“Really?” Sam perked up. “Which languages?” </p><p>Daniel looked at her curiously. “Phoenician and Medieval Latin, why?”</p><p>“Was hoping for Spanish.” She smiled brightly. “Could never master anything that wasn’t math.”</p><p>“Spanish?” Jack and Daniel said in unison.</p><p>The Major looked a little taken back. “Why is that so hard to believe?”</p><p>“You do know that both Daniel and I speak Spanish?” Jack supplied willingly. “It’s not like we couldn’t help you learn.”</p><p>“Huh.” Was her only reply. “Really?”</p><p>“Si.” They both said again, in unison which was once again a touch unnerving creating tension in the group again.</p><p>“How many books Carter?” Jack decided to move on.</p><p>“Uh. Three.” She looked down guilty. “All of them related to work I’m afraid.”</p><p>He looked at her with disappointment and then thought better of it. “Keep it in check or I take them. Agreed?”</p><p>Realizing she was going to keep her prized distraction, “Agreed.” Smiling brightly.</p><p>The trip to his cabin was easy. It was like an SG-1 mission with flawless execution. The plane ride, the drive it was easy and comfortable. Conversation was a breeze, and unpacking of supplies was military precision. “All right kids. I am thinking Daniel and I take the sofa and the floor out here while Carter and Teal’c take the bedroom?”</p><p>Each of them looked around the cabin and nodded in agreement. “Sounds good Jack.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Like I am going to refuse the bed?” Carter moved to put her bags in the bedroom followed by Teal’c.</p><p>Jack looked over at Daniel. “I’ll take the floor.”</p><p>“Let’s see where the night takes us.” Was his reply, Daniel knowing Jack’s back and knees would not easily agree with that offer. Did he dare have to deal with a stiff Jack O’Neill come morning?</p><p>When morning broke Jack heard Daniel in the kitchen making coffee as he shifted on the sofa. They were on downtime, no reason to get up at the buttcrack of dawn. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“Nocturnal habits” </p><p>“Can’t sleep and fish.”</p><p>“Can doze while you fish.”</p><p>“Not the same.”</p><p>“No fish in the pond.”</p><p>“Not the point.”</p><p>“Go back to sleep Jack.”</p><p>Day one. Jack thought as he nursed his beer on the deck. Carter read in the sun for hours, Daniel did in fact doze in the boat while Jack kept his line in the water and Teal’c practiced moves in the grass, trying some techniques he wouldn’t dare execute on the base out of concern for failure. No deep conversations yet, but they still had time.</p><p>Day three the group woke to the smell of coffee (Daniel’s good stuff), eggs, steak, bacon, ham, sausage, scrapple, toast, and waffles. It was time to get serious and he knew his kids - they needed a good meal to get into the full relaxation. Each of them woke in their own time, Daniel was first. Jack fully believed it was the smell of the coffee and waffles. After two full cups he pitched in and helped with the waffles as Teal’c nodded to them upon appearing from what Jack could only assume had been a long early run. </p><p>“O’Neil, the small insects around your home are very much a distraction.” He was calm even as he scratched a small red welt on his shoulder. </p><p>“They are mosquitoes T and the cool weather has kept them down.” Jack stirred the eggs. “Get cleaned up. We eat in ten.”</p><p>The tall man nodded as he made his way to the bed room to presumably get his clothes before heading to the bathroom which was on the other side of the living room. As he opened the door, Major Samantha Carter came out stretching in her sweats. </p><p>“Morning Teal’c.” </p><p>“Major Carter.” He nodded and breazed by her.</p><p>“Please tell me there is coffee.” She called to the two men in the kitchen. </p><p>Daniel turned and smiled. “Fresh pot. Black or sugar?”</p><p>Carter pondered briefly. “We are on downtime. Touch of sugar.” A cup of semi-sweet goodness was placed in front of her and she smiled. “Oh I could get used to this” she teased.</p><p>“Hope you are hungry, Jack seems to think we need a king's breakfast today.” Daniel commented as he headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Most important meal of the day you know.” Jack was mentioning as they started to plate everything up.</p><p>They were wrapping up the remains of the large buffet of morning protein when Jack spoke up. “Carter, up for a walk?” The one Coronal duty he had to perform on this little get away of theirs was about to take place, only he needed for it to not feel like the act of a commanding officer but that of a friend. Digging deep, special forces training kicking in. He had to do this right, he could do this, say things, push things. Yeah he could do it.</p><p>Idly she rubbed her now overly full stomach. “Sure, I could use one to work some of this off. When I get back to the SGC Janet is going to pitch a fit that I gained weight.”</p><p>“Nah, Teal’c will have it worked off all of us before it comes to that.” They all chuckled knowing at some point in time they were going to be subjected to one hell of a work out.</p><p>Sixty five minutes into the walk Jack noticed Carter was looking around at the trees and the hills. “Is this all there is?” She calmly asked.</p><p>He stopped and looked. “Yeah, I guess this is all there is, why?”</p><p>“I donno… the times you mentioned it off world. I always thought there would be.. more.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It seems so quiet.”</p><p>He laughed at that. “That is the point Carter. Quiet, solitude, no distractions.”</p><p>She squinted as she turned to face him and the sun was slightly in her eyes. “Boring?”</p><p>“You really think it’s boring?” </p><p>She thought carefully. “For me, yes. I need things to work on, projects to study. I don’t do well with idle. Plus the mosquitoes!” She slapped against her neck as if to demonstrate her point.</p><p>Jack felt a guilty pang at feeling relief for her comments. It was just another point in his favor. “Carter…”</p><p>“Not that I don’t appreciate you bringing us up here and all.” She was quick to interject as if realizing he might have taken her remarks as an offense. “Just not my style, taste, er….”</p><p>“Carter.” He made his voice a little firmer to ensure he had her attention. “I wanted to clear something up with you. I noticed the other day when Samantha and I were in her reality you may have seen…”</p><p>“You kissing her, Sir?”</p><p>Jack looked down. “Yeah, that. I don’t want you to feel….”</p><p>“Do you want to kiss me?” She looked him in the eye.</p><p>“You want me to kiss you?” He countered back looking uneasy.</p><p>Major Samantha Carter looked, really looked, at her commanding officer and then it clicked for her. “This is who you are, isn't it?” She moved her arm around “the land, the trees, this place.”</p><p>Jack thought about it. “At my core, yes. This place is my family home. That’s why there is so much land attached to the cabin. It’s been in my family for over a hundred and fifty years I think. Down this path there is a graveyard of early settlers, over that hill is where the river used to feed the pond before the land shifted and cut it off. Now it’s fed from below. This is where I can be me.”</p><p>“And this would drive me crazy.” She said with a smile. “Sir, if you asked me three days ago would I like to be that me in the mirror, I might have said yes. But after these past few days. I dunno that it would really work with us long term.”</p><p>He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “You know she told me that I wasn’t him after we kissed. I think it’s the same thing here. I don’t think that this version of me is supposed to be with a Carter in any reality.” They both nodded. “It’s not that I don’t care about you, I do, really I do, it’s just not….”</p><p>“That way Sir. I get it. It’s strange but I get it.”</p><p>“Plus, you're career military, do you really want to mess with that by screwing around with me?” He closed his eyes, shoulda framed that one better.</p><p>To his relief, Sam started laughing. “Oh the cliche at work. Girl on the team gets hots for CO leaves career behind and has babies.” She laughed a bit harder. “Nooo thank you Sir. I have worked too damn hard trying to make people forget I am a woman in the Air Force to fall back on the emotions of being a woman in the military structure.”  </p><p>They turned and started walking again. “Graveyard you say?” She nodded ahead.</p><p>“Yup.” He put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>She thought for a moment. “You show Daniel?”</p><p>He laughed. “He’s at the cabin right?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah as far as I know.” She turned and looked behind them, she wouldn’t be able to see the cabin from here but it seemed like a natural thing to do.</p><p>“Then that tells you I haven’t shown him. If I had, he’d be out here digging around, roping things off, making it his own personal mission to discover the story of the people buried there.”</p><p>“It’s what he does.” She commented.</p><p>“It’s what he does.” He agreed. They walked some more and Jack broke the silence. “What he doesn’t do well is understand family relationships as they involve him.”</p><p>She turned and faced him. “Okay, what did I….”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything… intentionally.” He clarified and she folded her arms. “Carter, you have a brother right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So you know how to be the sister who pokes and pushes and gets a rise out of her brother in just the right way that will drive you or him on. It’s done out of a sense of rivalry to gain a parents favor or affection. To push each of you to be better.”</p><p>“Sure, Mike and I use to do it all the time. Push for Dad’s attention, be better. He use to drive me to distraction with telling me how stupid my theories sounded.”</p><p>Jack nodded, “and what did that make you do?”</p><p>“Push harder to make them solid theories that he couldn’t rip apart.” She concluded.</p><p>“And what is Daniel to you?” Just a little nudge.</p><p>She thought about it. “Coworker... Rival… Friend… Little Brother.”</p><p>“When we were on Abydos you were interested in the DHD, you really didn’t see anything else, I had to call your attention to actually meet him, you remember?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir… but the entire thing was amazing….”</p><p>“Because it was science and technology.” He confirmed for her.</p><p>“Well…. yes. The gate system, seeing a DHD for the first time.”</p><p>Jack took in a breath. “Not the people Carter. That’s where you and Daniel are so different. You are so focused on the science, at times you forget there are people involved.” His voice was kind, not accusing.</p><p>She took a step back. “Daniel does the same thing….”</p><p>“Does he? Tell me a time when he went for the hard science over the people or culture involved.”</p><p>Carter looked down at the ground and then around at the trees. She was pretty sure there had to be one, there had to be. “I… I….”</p><p>O’Neill placed his hand on her shoulder. “Carter, don’t get me wrong, Daniel will lose himself in the people in the culture. That is where you two balance each other out. The problem we have is that Daniel doesn’t know how to be the big or the little brother in any situation. He’s never grown up in a true family environment so he doesn’t know when you are pushing him versus abandoning him.”</p><p>She thought about his statement for a long time. They were walking back to the cabin and were almost there. “Oh no. He went to Orban to get away from us didn’t he?”</p><p>Jack hid his smile and put his hands in his pockets. He had promised Daniel he would keep his secret and he had. This was a people lesson for Carter that was long overdue. “I donno Carter, I never really thought to ask him. But you have a day and a half left to find out if you really want to know.”</p><p>The lake and house were now in view and like a silly school girl she turned and smiled at her commanding officer. “Thanks for the talk Sir. You gave me a lot to think about and I feel much better about the…. y'know.”</p><p>“So do I Major.” He watched her nod and run off to play catch of all things with Teal’c. He went up on the deck where Daniel was sitting with his book, turning a page. “Do you really enjoy reading languages like that?”</p><p>“Jack you can’t expect me to just know all twenty three languages on my resume if I don’t take the time to brush up on them now and again. Besides, yes I do really enjoy reading languages in general.”</p><p>O’Neill laughed as he took a seat. “Fair enough. Everything good on the home front?” He realized they had been gone a few hours. </p><p>“All quiet here. Looks like the talk went well?” Daniel nodded to where Sam and Teal’c were now kicking a ball around.</p><p>“Surprisingly easy.”</p><p>“You sure you got your message across.” Daniel never found anything with Sam that easy.</p><p>Jack thought about it. “I think both of us got our points across. Now how about you and her?”</p><p>Daniel looked back down at his book. “Not forcing it, that was the agreement.”</p><p>Nodding. “We still have to figure out how you are going to face Janet again.”</p><p>Daniel laughed rather loudly at that. “Me? She was the one telling everyone about your headaches.”</p><p>Jack thought back to the moment he realized Janet had provided his medical information to the resident shrink on staff. “Fair enough, we both have to figure out that one.”</p><p>“Can we focus on one relationship at a time?” Daniel had a begging tone in his voice.</p><p>Jack looked at Carter and felt a tightness ease in his chest, he didn’t feel like facing anything like that anytime soon. “Deal.” </p><p>That night Jack found Daniel out on the deck again. “You really like it out here?”</p><p>Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at the expanse of the night sky, took a long deep breath of pine and woods with a hint of water from the lake. “Yes, I really like it here. Thank you for bringing me...us.” He took his feet down off the deck railing and sat straighter in his chair.</p><p>Jack tossed a book into his lap, paused while Daniel turned it in his hand and found just enough light to read the cover. As Daniel opened his mouth to speak Jack broke the silence. “It’s on your resume, yes?” His Gaelic was rusty but there, judging by the look Daniel was giving him, still understandable.</p><p>Daniel looked at the book and then at Jack. “Yes, it’s way down on the resume - but there. I read this today while you were walking in fact. Very comprehensive, belong to a distant relative?” He replied back with better pronunciation than Jack. He looked over his shoulder into the window and found Teal’c sitting cross legged looking deep into the fire in an obvious kel-no-ream position and Sam lying almost sprawled on the sofa reading one of her books feet covered in fuzzy purple socks that draped over the arm. “Why?”</p><p>Clearing his throat Jack sat in the chair next to Daniel and looked out onto the lake. “Carter wasn’t the only one I wanted to talk to this week. I just needed to make sure we were secure.”</p><p>“And you are sure we are secure enough to speak to me in a language I didn’t even know you knew existed, let alone could speak?” He kept facing forward feeling like he was suddenly in a spy movie or something.</p><p>“Great Grandparents and grandparents on my mother's side. She is fluent, keeps me kinda sharp. Dad will just smile and nod along so I don’t know if he remembers it or not.”</p><p>“But not on your resume?”</p><p>“How do you know what's on my resume Doctor Jackson?” Jack turned and looked at him then but Daniel only smiled and kept his eyes straight ahead.</p><p>“What can’t they know about?” He leaned back trying for the appearance of casual conversation gripping the book Jack had provided to him.</p><p>The silence stretched a bit as if Jack were searching for works in the language he was not used to speaking or maybe he didn’t know how to broach the topic that he had intentionally brought up. Daniel would never really know he just waited the man out. </p><p>“I was contacted by the Asgard, after the whole earth as a protected plant deal. Thor came and had me spend some time up on his ship.”</p><p>“Some time?”</p><p>“Few hours. I thought I might have dreamed it except that Ms. Swartz tracked me down to tell me that my security light went out.”</p><p>Daniel turned his head at that, “how did she?”</p><p>“Bright flash of light while walking Brownie.”</p><p>“I like that dog.”</p><p>“Yorkies are cute, not work dogs but cute.” Jack nodded. </p><p>“What did Thor want?”</p><p>“He offered me a place with the Asgard. He could tell I wasn’t happy with the politics and the negotiation and the crap...hoops… we were jumping during the negotiation. He offered me an out.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Ancient download, they feel I’m special or something.”</p><p>“Well you’re here so what does that mean?”</p><p>Jack took a long breath. “It means that I wasn’t ready to give this up, it means I made a promise to find Sha’re and Skarra I intend to keep. After that…”</p><p>Daniel nodded in understanding. “You can’t be sure they will let me keep going through the gate if you aren’t with the program.”</p><p>“Got it in one.”</p><p>“What about Teal’c?”</p><p>“When the time comes, I’ll give him a choice. I won’t be able to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>“Hammond?”</p><p>“Will do what he can, sure. You’ll be on Abydos.”</p><p>“Possibly.” Daniel murmured.</p><p>Jack looked at him then, “you can’t keep her safe here. Not forever. Forces here will want her.”</p><p>It was Daniel’s turn to take a deep breath. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I guess you're right...” He trailed off.</p><p>They both fell silent then, lost in their own thoughts of the future and how it probably would never fall out the way they had planned.</p><p>Jack stood, leaned against the railing facing the house. “Don’t think that far ahead Daniel. It’s best to focus on getting them back. Then we can work it out. I just wanted you to know.”</p><p>Daniel shivered and he didn’t know why. Suddenly feeling like he lost a friend or maybe took on a weight that Jack had a way out and had rejected it in favor of keeping a promise. Because that was the kind of man Jack O’Neill was. He was a man who kept his word, who helped those around him, who kept his friends close.</p><p>Daniel stood and grasped the book tightly. “Thank you Jack. For trusting me.” He was about to add ‘for staying’ but decided against it.</p><p>The last full day had Daniel and Carter working out with Teal’c, they hadn’t been joking about working off the extra weight a week off had put on. Jack hung back methodically breaking down the cabin for a long extended stay away again. He knew how to pack the place up and shut it down with military precision. This is what he did at least twice a year, three times if he could swing it which wasn’t as often now that the gate was open. He did notice at some point during the day Daniel and Sam had taken a walk while Teal’c packed up.</p><p>Daniel never told Jack what he and Sam had talked about. All he knew for sure was by the time they boarded the plane for home and their next mission Daniel and Carter seemed comfortable again. Given all that Daniel had to deal with it was about as much as a Commanding Officer could ask. </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Universe will end up being my longest story to date. I can just feel it now. While multiple chapters are completed, the main driving story is not done. The concept was developed with a friend during holiday and while we laughed about it, the plot bunny would not leave me. If you are interested in beta reading please let me know. All feedback welcome and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This work starts after Season Three Episode 4: Legacy. It breaks cannon completely after Season Three Episode 11: Past and Present. While all other episodes in the series are fair game in future chapters after Past and Present we leave cannon far behind. Sam Carter fans - stick with it, our girl has some growing to do. I have not listed all of the pairings / characters, the pairings that are listed are in the story to date.</p><p>With Sha're gone, Daniel ponders his next move. With politics pushing Hammond and the program more and more Jack begins to wonder where he can do the most good. Thor needs help and knows just the man to call.</p><p>Can two people change the fate of all man-kind?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter to really get into full regular cannon. The next chapter references cannon only and starts the AU in full.<br/>Much love and hugs to all my readers. Thank you for spending time with my work. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>With a quick knock at the door jam Sam moved into Daniel’s office with ease waiting for Daniel to look up from the photo he was currently staring at diligently. When no immediate reply was forthcoming she took a look around her eyes fell upon the chess board tucked away in the corner, game in progress.</p><p>“New game?” She had hoped that the game had progressed a bit.</p><p>“Nope, same game.” Daniel looked up for only a moment and then went back to his book flipping a few pages in search of something. </p><p>“How have you two been playing the same game since before the whole Aris Boch affair?” She studied the pieces once more to see if she could tell how they had changed. Chess had never been her game but the Colonel and Daniel, they could go at it for hours or days each working hard to out maneuver the other. Sometimes Daniel would win quick, other times Jack let him linger before the final Checkmate there were times though when they would just have to call a drawl. </p><p>Daniel put his pen down and leaned back in his chair looking at her and then at the board. Sighing defeatedly, his chain of thought lost in the distraction that was his teammate and not Jack for a change he gave himself up to the conversation. “Ah...this isn’t your standard game.” He got up and moved to her side. “Jack is teaching me - or so he says - strategic thinking at an opponent level.” He smiled at her confused look. “He’s actually playing the game against himself. I need to explain to him why he is making the moves.”</p><p>Sam looked at him and then at the board in disbelief. “Seriously?” Picking up the pad that was nestled to the side of the board. “Move 18. Because Apophis is a piece of shit.” Laughing she put it back down. “Guess that wasn’t the right answer?”  </p><p>He picked up the pad, put a line through what she had just read and replaced it with ‘Asgard shifted their fleet to P3X-422. Apophis thinks it's his army’s doing. Asgard will spring trap laid in move 12 within the next two moves.’ He put the pad down then and turned to face her. “How can I help you?”</p><p>She smiled and held up the folder in her hand. “Got a treat for you. Latest photos from the UAV, thought you might drool over the chance to jump on this.”</p><p>“Really? Do tell.” He moved to her side as she laid the folder out on the table.</p><p>“A village and tell me… “ she pointed at the grainy image “that’s not a church from English architecture?”</p><p>“A church?” He looked closely and said, “we need to see this.”</p><p>Sam beamed with pride. “Was hoping you would say that, I put the paperwork for SG-1 to take this one.”</p><p>Grabbing the folder he turned and looked at the planet designation P89-534. “Thanks Sam. This could be big.”</p><p>Seventy two hours after coming back from P89-534 the klaxons sounded loudly Walter’s voice ringing out “unscheduled offworld activation” the members of SG-1 all rose and followed General Hammond to the control room. </p><p>“We have an IDC Sir. It’s SG-11.” </p><p>“I thought they were stationed on P57-443 Sir.”</p><p>General Hammond nodded. “Open the Iris.”</p><p>Two members of SG-11 were coming down the ramp as SG-1 entered the gateroom. “Doctor Jackson.” They called as they reached the bottom. “A few people from Abydos gated in and demanded we give you this. None of us could read it but they said there had been an attack.”</p><p>Daniel reached out and took the cloth the Abydonian people used for paper. He read it quickly, then read it again. “It’s a message from Kassouf, they’ve been kidnapped Jack.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel’s eyes blinked slowly and his head was exploding into little bits of light that danced before his eyes. He felt different, he didn’t need to ask, he just knew. The universe was less now, he had failed. </p><p>“Daniel?” Jack spoke softly.</p><p>Opening his mouth to speak and then thinking better of it he worked to clear his dry throat, work up some spit. “How long?” He managed on a croak and a wheeze.</p><p>Jack looked down at his watch, “going on about eleven hours here and two back on the planet.” He brought a straw to Daniels lips “take it slow” held it while the younger man sipped.</p><p>Pulling back Daniel reached up to his forehead. “My face burns.”</p><p>“Yeah, you got one hell of a burn there, be careful don’t fiddle.” O’Neill reached out and touched his hand lightly pushing it away. The burn was deep and blistering red, the salve was a goopy covering of the skin that would take time to heal and peel. At least they didn’t think a skin graph would be needed, bonus. “Daniel…” His tone had dropped to one of sorrow. </p><p>Daniel took and held onto Jack’s hand, “don’t. She’s gone and my head hurts too much to hear anything that might make one of us feel better.”</p><p>Jack laid his hand over Daniel’s, patting the back of it. By mutual agreement they broke contact. “What can I do?” </p><p>Daniel paused, thoughts flooded his head suddenly of rituals that he needed to respect. Tradition he would be expected to observe, he wanted to observe. For Sha’re, pain began to fill his chest “we still working on that trust thing?”</p><p>O’Neill took in a deep breath. “Yes Daniel. I meant what I said.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to?” Daniel shifted and closed his eyes, his head exploding with pain. “This is asking a lot.”</p><p>“Daniel, what can I do?” He pushed again.</p><p>Taking in a long calming breath Daniel reached for the water that Jack passed to him once more. “Is Kassouf still here with Sha’re?” His voice dropped fighting to get out her name.</p><p>“I can check, but I believe he is staying with her.”</p><p>Daniel nodded, “it’s custom to prepare the body. I should be there, help me be there?” He tried to sit up and the world grew dark as pain overtook him.</p><p>“You’re not fit to be anywhere but in this bed Daniel. I’m sorry but that’s the way it is right now.” Jack looked down at the now even pailer man, the burn on his face brighter, angrier red as if taunting Jack with how close she had come to killing him.</p><p>“Then you need to go in my stead. Represent me Jack until I can be there. It’s only for the first day until they take the body through the gate. Can you do that for me?” His eyes grew wet but no tears fell. The emotion coming from asking for help, not for the loss of his wife making Daniel feel all the worse.</p><p>Jack patted Daniel's shoulder, “yeah, I can do that for you.”</p><p>As Jack turned presumably to seek out Kasuf, “let me see her before she goes back” he called “find a way.”</p><p>Daniel had closed his eyes, he never saw Jack nod his promise. He only knew the man heard him when he was woken up a few hours later. “Daniel, I need to get you into the wheelchair now.” Jack’s voice and then Jack’s hand under his arm helping him.</p><p>Daniel kept his eyes closed as he was wheeled to a room, maybe it was the morgue, maybe it was another room they were just using for this viewing. It was only him and Jack and a body closed up in a bag. “Sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Sitting in the chair Daniel looked at the closed bag before him. “It’s like the first time I met her. It was just you and me then when she saw us. Remember?”</p><p>Jack’s voice was soft. “Yeah, I remember Daniel. She only had eyes for you. The minute she saw you…. It was like you two were together in a heartbeat.” He smiled at the memory. </p><p>Daniel looked at him, “you think?” </p><p>It was at that moment Jack realized, Daniel didn’t get the draw he had on people. Didn’t understand that this woman so strong, smart and sensitive could have fallen in love just by looking into his eyes. “Yeah, I think. She was a smart girl Daniel. Strong. She fell in love and wasn’t going to let go.”</p><p>Daniel reached out and his hand shook as he pulled at the zipper, a little tuft of dark hair spilled out as the bag opened. Jack reached down and closed his hand over Daniel’s shaking fingers. “You sure you want your last look to be like this? On the planet….”</p><p>“She told me she loved me.” He paused then whispered “she told me a lot of things.”</p><p>“Daniel, you were able to touch her there, don't taint that. I won’t stop you but unless you must do this…” he took a deep breath. “Remember her with love in her eyes, warm love.” His voice broke and Daniel looked up at him then. “This, it won’t change anything.” It was Jack’s turn to whisper.</p><p>Daniel reached out and placed a hand on the bag where her shoulder lay underneath. “I wanted to show you earth, the SGC, the Great Pyramids, snow. I’m sorry that will never happen.” He pulled his hand back and nodded.</p><p>Carter had entered the room and cleared her throat. “Sir, Daniel - it’s time.” She sniffled and tried not to show sorrow she felt at Daniel's loss. “Kassouf and the others are waiting.”</p><p>“Thank you Sam.” Daniel commented. </p><p>Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hey how about Carter here pushes your chair and I’ll take her to the gateroom on your behalf. That good with you Carter?”</p><p>“Sir, of course, Sir if it’s okay with Daniel.”</p><p>Daniel looked up at Jack, appreciation in his eyes. “Thanks Jack.”</p><p>As they entered the gateroom the entire room stood at attention, out of respect for the fallen, out of respect for Daniel and his loss. </p><p>Kassouf came to him. “Good Son you will come when you are better?”</p><p>“Yes Good Father, Jack O’Neill will stand in my stead until I can be by her side.” Daniel’s voice broke.</p><p>Unexpectedly Sam’s hand was on his shoulder and he reached for it, needing connection to something warm an anchor in the dark as he watched Jack lift Sha’re’s body and take her through the gate behind Kassouf. </p><p>Sam leaned down as the wormhole disengaged. “The Colonel talked with Kassouf, he will take the body to the tent on your behalf and then come back. We were assured this meets with the local custom and no ill favor will come to you. Janet just wants your vitals a bit more stable and the headache to settle. Ammanette did a number on you this time.”</p><p>In shock all Daniel could do was nod and process as she pushed him back to the infirmary. Jack really did mean what he had said about building that friendship, that trust. Getting back into bed, he arranged his covers. “When Jack gets back can you ask him to come by and wake me if I’m sleeping?” </p><p>Sam nodded. “Of course Daniel. Anything I can do for you?”</p><p>He took a really deep breath, “no Sam, thank you for asking. I’m just going to sleep right now.” He was watching her leave and then a thought hit him. “Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah Daniel?” She came back to the foot of the bed.</p><p>“The ribbon device, and stop me if I’ve asked this before, it’s thought controlled right?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah it is and you’ve never asked me about the devices before why?”</p><p>“Just had an idea that maybe you could use one to send a message that no one else would know.”</p><p>She paused and thought about it. “I donno Daniel…. well…. maybe…. the power crystals are run…”</p><p>He held up his fingers to his lips in a shushing motion and she smiled. “Just a thought Sam. It’s possible and I find that interesting.”</p><p>“Yeah Daniel. We can puzzle it out later or something.”</p><p>“Or something…” he commented, already closing his eyes. </p><p>It was a few hours before Jack walked back into the infirmary. Sitting down he reached out and shook Daniel’s shoulder.</p><p>Daniel opened his eyes to a blurry image and blinked rapidly. Jack passed him his glasses. “Everything…”</p><p>Jack nodded. “It’s all set. I stayed for a bit just out of respect. Carter said you wanted to see me when I got back?”</p><p>Daniel noticed just how tired Jack looked. “I wanted to ask you for one more favor.”</p><p>Jack smiled, “I’m not bringing you any of your books.” He tried to joke, it got a small smile.</p><p>“No, I was wondering if you would come to Abydos with me for the funeral and stay. I can have one friend with me during the Al-mawt Zikr. It will take at least two weeks Jack.”</p><p>The Colonel nodded. “I’ll let Hammond know. He took SG-1 out of rotation the minute you were out of commission.”</p><p>Daniel reached out and grabbed Jack’s arm. “I’m asking for my friend Jack. No military, just one friend.”</p><p>“Kassouf said two days before the funeral. A few of us want to be there and then I’ll take my personal time and stay.” </p><p>Daniel closed his eyes once more, relief relaxed his features. “Thanks Jack.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>The sun was hot but on Abydos it was always hot. Hot and dry, unforgiving. Daniel looked out at his friends who stood at the graveside of his wife. His dead wife, he felt cold and empty. Hope of freeing her had come crashing down on him as he had told her he loved her. His failure was final. General Hammond, Samantha Carter, Janet Frasier and Jack. All looking so professional and dignified in dress uniforms were there to witness just what a failure he was. </p><p>Breaking himself out of his thoughts Kasuf finished his chant and he went forward. Kneeling before a pair of scales. “I speak for Sha're who can no longer speak for herself. I have spoken no lies, nor acted with deceit. I was once possessed by a demon who did these things against my will. The demon is gone and now I am without sin. Grant me a place in your blessed dwelling.” He placed the white feather on one side of the scales and closed his eyes. He prayed the child would not be held against her. Clearing his throat he went on, his stomach lurching needing to be finished. “If my heart weighs more than a feather my soul still contains sin. If not, may my soul join the gods.”</p><p>He paused and let Kasuf and the rest of the tribe raise their hands heavenward. Standing he proudly stated with conviction, “By the trial of the Great Scales, thy heart is light…thy soul has been found true.”</p><p>Jack had been told that would be the final word and it was time to fill in the grave. Slowly he leaned down the others following and they lifted the dirt filling in the grave. His heart was breaking as he glanced at Daniel standing incredibly still. Detached. This wasn’t going to be easy was all he could think.</p><p>They all stood as the final rites were completed. The desert flowers placed on sand, the elegant sheer fabric wrapped in what could only be considered a cultural type cross placed at her feet.  </p><p>Daniel stood still as everyone began to mill away. Some came up to him and he replied not hearing them and not thinking about what he replied. When Janet brought him into a hug he looked down at her not thinking that type of emotion would be permitted. </p><p>“I’m very sorry for your loss Daniel.” She held his hands tightly. “We are here for you, you know?” She squeezed then.</p><p>“I know.” He nodded. </p><p>“Okay.” She let him go and moved back. </p><p>Sam brought him into a big hug. “Oh Daniel.” Her voice broke with emotion. “It was a beautiful ceremony.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He said as he hugged her back automatically. </p><p>When she pulled away Kassouf came over. “Good son.”</p><p>“It was a beautiful ceremony, Good Father.”</p><p>“It was, you made our family proud. I am still concerned though.”</p><p>“Sha’re is with the Gods now.” He looked the man in the eye.</p><p>“Yes, my daughter is at rest but you are not. Your soul needs tending.” He patted Daniel on the shoulder, gestured to the tent then pushed him along. </p><p>It was a few hours later when they stood in front of the Stargate as Carter dialed home. Stories had been told both fun and serious. Kassouf recanted the time Sha’re told him she wanted to be with Daniel and then Daniel recounted a few stories of his own of his first few days in the village - post Ra is gone party. Jack had commented about how strong of a spirit Sha’re had been a force of nature he called her.</p><p>“Son,” Hammond began. “I know where you are right now. In my own way I have been there. I just want you to know, we are here for you. You’re not alone.”</p><p>“Thank you General. It was good of you to come.” He shook his hand.</p><p>“We’ll see you soon. Both of you.” He looked over at Jack who had been silently hovering around Daniel all day.</p><p>Jack stepped forward and took Hammond to the other side of the DHD. He passed him his dress blues in their suit holder. He had changed into desert robes that matched Daniels during the gathering to be more comfortable. “General. Two weeks.” </p><p>“You got it Jack.” They shook hands. “I feel like it’s our first mission again. You bring Daniel Jackson home, you hear me?”</p><p>Jack looked over at the man in question who was currently holding his middle. Standard Jackson defence, if asked he would tell everyone that he was fine. “That’s the plan Sir. Two weeks, vacation. He asked for a friend and that’s what I plan to be. If earth gets in trouble….”</p><p>“I promise not to call.” They laughed and the wormhole engaged. “Major are we cleared?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, after you.” Carter made way for her commanding officer before waving to both and heading out herself. When the gate shut down there seemed to be a void of light and sound.</p><p>It was done. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>The torch Jack held flickered and created very little light in the dark chamber. “Where?” He looked at Daniel who was undoing his headscarf. </p><p>“On the wall that way and that way.” He pointed across the room. He picked up an unlit torch that had been stored right inside the doorway. “Light me up and I’ll help.” He took his now lit torch and moved to the back of the chamber. “Vili tao an was well explored by us when we first found it and dug out the doorway. The toilet is back this way,” He pointed to the smaller room way in the back. “We’ll sleep over that way and cooking can be done here. That way nothing will be disturbed.” He pointed at the glyphs surrounding the room.</p><p>Jack took in a very deep breath. Daniel was working up to something. It had been a little over a week of rights, rituels and gatherings. Sha’re was royalty here and as such she was being treated to the best send off the tribe could provide. He had been surprised when Daniel had said he wanted to come here but wasn’t about to question it. With only four days left to help his friend while on leave he would do whatever Daniel wanted. “Let's get to setting things up.” He put his pack down and undid the straps holding on the sleeping bags.</p><p>An hour later, the fire was going nicely, the facilities were set up and lit, beds had been placed together. Close enough to the fire for warmth in the cold Abadoynan night but not close enough that a restless Daniel would catch on fire.</p><p>Taking a seat by the fire, Jack took a stick and poked it some. “All right, now that we are here and settled, want to tell me why we are here and settled?” He looked at Daniel then, took in the man wandering around the room looking at the glyphs holding his midsection tightly.</p><p>“It was only fitting Jack.” Daniel answered, not really paying attention to the man, just the walls of the structor.</p><p>“Why is that Daniel?” Jack continued to poke the fire like he was poking the man in the room. He didn’t look at him anymore, didn’t need to. This was what Jack had been waiting for. He should have known that if Daniel were going to let it out they would need to be alone.</p><p>Daniel moved around the room and lifted his arms. “Because this is where I killed her. This is where I killed my wife.”</p><p>Jack looked at him then, this he had not been expecting. “Want to unpack that one for me?”</p><p>Daniel went to one of the walls and began to finger the symbols. “I couldn’t be happy. I couldn’t be content with just Sha’re and a simple life. I had to go looking.”</p><p>“You had to be you Daniel. That’s who you are.”</p><p>He looked at Jack. “Why wasn’t it enough? Why wasn’t she enough?”</p><p>“Wasn’t she?”</p><p>“Yes! No? If she was enough why did I go looking?”</p><p>“Because that is who you are. That is who she was. You didn’t adventure alone Daniel. If you had, she would not have been with you when we gated back.” The younger man didn’t look convinced. Jack stood to move by him. “Was she with you when you found this?”</p><p>“Huh?” Daniel turned confused eyes to him.</p><p>“When you found the building sticking up out of the sand, before you dug out the door. Was she with you?” </p><p>“Yes. Of course. We were walking. There were about five of us.” He paused to remember. “We came over the sand dune and saw the structure. Their people never ventured this far, it had always been forbidden but with Ra gone the rules were going to change and they wanted to know.”</p><p>“So you showed them, helped in guiding them.”</p><p>“Yes? To a certain extent. I made sure they knew what to bring and how to map where they had been.”</p><p>“And when you got here?”</p><p>“We dug out the door, it was buried in sand.”</p><p>“Where was Sha’re?” </p><p>“She was next to me in line. I was first trying to see if there were any writings. Ska’ra was headstrong and wanted to shoot it open or something. I needed to explain to them the need to preserve what was discovered.”</p><p>Jack nodded along and realized the sun was beginning to set and he needed to begin to prepare dinner, it was getting late. “So you dug the entrance. What happened when you could walk in?”</p><p>Daniel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself again. “I made them wait until first light. I wanted the natural light as much as possible since we didn’t know what if anything we were walking into. Sha’re and I had a restless night in the tent we shared, I think all of us had a restless night. She was eager, kept asking me what would be inside. Then she asked if I were on Earth, what would be inside.”</p><p>Jack looked down at his feet. “Did you have sex that night?”</p><p>Daniel was silent. “No. She kissed me a lot but wanted to wonder and talk about what might be inside.”</p><p>“What did you want to do?”</p><p>He smiled. “Hold her, feel her excitement, tell her the stories she was asking about other digs I had been on. Run my fingers in her hair as she laughed.” </p><p>“Come sit by the fire while I make us some chow. Walk me through opening that door.” He motioned Daniel to sit and to his surprise the man did.</p><p>Jack pulled out the food he had brought with them, local chow that had been carefully stored and packed by Kassouf’s people. They all loved Daniel. They all knew that Daniel was hurting in his own way. Kassouf hadn’t wanted Daniel to leave the village. Jack had explained that this needed to happen for Daniel.</p><p>The words were flowing quickly from Daniel now that Jack had gotten him into the story. Sha’re had been holding his hand as they walked into the doorway together, refusing to wait for the all clear. If Daniel were going, she was going right with him. The torch had shown very little just like when Jack had walked in earlier that day. They had to remove some more sand that had blown in during storms but over all Vili tao an had been incredibly preserved. </p><p>During the story only a few times Jack said “and where was Sha’re?” Mostly when Daniel side tracked off onto a theory that involved earth and not the story itself. By the time they had been done eating and were drinking their evening coffee (a pleasure which Jack preserved only for Daniel when they were alone since others were not happy with Daniel drinking the substance) Jack tried to sum it all up for the man. First, he reached into his bag and brought out the medical salve. “Come on, coat it up.” He passed it to Daniel’s hand and the man made an honest to goodness face of distaste. “It’s looking better. I think in a few more days you’ll be able to stop.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Daniel sat his coffee mug down.</p><p>“Daniel, you didn’t kill your wife. Sha’re was strong and adventurous. She wanted to know what was out there for her people. She wanted you to help show her how to be better. In everything you have told me not once did you indicate you were pushing her, forcing her into a lifestyle and adventure she didn’t want. I get you feel responsible, I would too. But sooner or later you’re going to have to see that finding this place didn’t kill her. You didn’t kill her.”</p><p>Daniel was quiet. “Like Charlie finding your gun wasn’t your responsibility?”</p><p>Jack sucked in abreath. “Low blow.”</p><p>“Not meant to be.” </p><p>Jack thought. “Charlie knew the gun was dangerous. He was angry with me and he thought he could show me that he wasn’t a kid.”</p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact that you blame yourself.” His voice was softer.</p><p>“I blame myself for a lot of things Daniel. You’ll be surprised to know it wasn’t the act of Charlie shooting himself that I blame myself for. It’s everything that led up to it. It’s taking on Special Ops work because it was an increase in pay and I thought I could provide for my family better. It was spending so much time away from Charlie. Missing parts of his life. Letting Sara be the main parent so that Charlie would have that single consistent voice because we didn’t know when I would be home or not. I blame myself for not knowing how to help Sara after the accident. For being too damn selfish not to think outside of myself.” Jack took a long deep breath, this next one was the hardest and he had never said it outloud before. “Blaming myself for blaming her that Charlie died. She was the main parent; she should have known what he would do, that he wouldn’t have gone to his room. That he was in a phase to prove himself as the man of the house.” He paused and looked directly in Daniel's eyes. “Then I hated myself for ever, ever blaming her for any of it.”</p><p>Tears welled up in Daniel’s eyes and finally they spilled over. Jack had hit home when he realized that Daniel was just like him in this regard. He would turn his anger and his hate and his emotion in on himself. He should have done something, he should have been better. “I knew I lost her for good over a year ago. When I came back and found her here pregnant. My Sha’re would have jumped at the chance to come with me, to let me protect her. It took too long to talk her into it and deep down I knew she was lost to me. Even if we got her back, my Sha’re was gone.”</p><p>“Just like her, Dan'yal was gone. You both had changed in that time you were separated.”</p><p>“I don’t know that we would have worked a second time around.” He stood and wiped his eyes.</p><p>Jack stood and brought him into a hug. “You would have. It would have been different but you would have made it work. It’s not your fault Daniel. Don’t carry someone else's blame.” </p><p>Daniel grabbed onto Jack and cried and Jack held him tight. He cried for the lost time, he cried for the beautiful woman that the universe had lost, he cried for the innocence that was gone. His desert flower. “She tried to send me a message.” He sniffed into Jack’s shoulder. “I swear she was trying to send a message with that device.”</p><p>Jack held him close. “What did she say?” </p><p>“She wanted me to find the child. Why would I want to find the child Jack?” </p><p>“I don’t know Daniel. Maybe she thought you could protect him after all?”</p><p>Daniel pulled back and looked into Jack’s eyes. “But I can’t Jack. I’ve thought about it. I thought about it when I held him in my arms. I knew I couldn’t keep him safe. Earth can’t be risked for one boy.” His voice broke on the pain of his heart.</p><p>Jack still held him. Amazed that Daniel was strong enough to cry when he himself hadn’t been. When the sobs started to slow he pulled back and handed the last bit of coffee to Daniel. Once it was finished he patted his shoulder. “Come on, lets get some rest.” </p><p>They laid in silence and as Jack listened to Daniel breathe. It was slow and steady at last when he let his own eyes close. Tonight had been a start but he knew it wasn’t the end. In a few hours Jack woke to hearing Daniel’s soft sobs, without thinking he pulled Daniel to him and held on again running his hands up and down the strong back wracked with sobs. “Life goes on Daniel. You taught me that.” He whispered. </p><p>Without thought Daniel put his lips onto Jack’s and began kissing him. This wasn’t about lust or longing, he just wanted to feel, to touch, to have someone understand all the loneliness and the pain. Life was still out there wasn’t it? Daniel pulled back and looked at Jack, “what the hell am I doing?” he whispered.</p><p>“Grieving.” Jack’s voice was thick.</p><p>Thinking about how Jack was kissing him back, “what are you doing?”</p><p>“Not stopping you.” He leaned back in and took Daniel’s lips again. </p><p>The shared kisses were soft, gentle, loving. An affirmation of life of sorts. Jack’s hands had tangled into Daniel’s hair just as Daniel's hands had found Jacks. They stayed that way for a long time. It wasn’t sexual, neither of them grew hard or lustful. It was a human connection for both of them. Something that they didn’t want to read into. Daniel needed Jack and Jack it turns out needed Daniel.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel was banking the fire the following night for bed. It had been a long emotional day for both him and Jack. By mutual decision both had decided it best to let some walls down. What they shared here would stay here and lord knows they needed to get some things off their chest. Daniel hated that at some point he had given up hope of getting Sha’re back at the same time he never stopped looking. It gave him drive and purpose. They talked about the program, the ever changing goals of military achievement, the need for weapons. Daniel had argued for the people and to his surprise Jack did not disagree with him. Jack in turn gave Daniel insight into the politics that was grating on his nerves when it came to the SGC. The begging for funds, the drive to show the importance of the program. The military piece he understood, mission and objectives what he struggled with was to get other commanders to see this was bigger. His worries about becoming the Milky Way’s police force but only for those deserving enough. It was leaving a bitter taste more and more.</p><p>“I feel empty.” It was whispered into the large room. “Lost.”</p><p>Jack thought, took a long deep breath and looked down. “Come to bed. Let me try something?”</p><p>Daniel turned and looked at him in the firelight as if he didn’t hear what Jack had just offered or just didn’t believe it.</p><p>Jack poked at the fire once more. “It might help and after last night, it’s not going to hurt anything to try.” He tilted his head over to their sleeping area.</p><p>To his surprise Daniel got up willingly and went over to the bed, laying down facing away from Jack. His body jolted when Jack put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Just relax.” He whispered almost in his ear. “This was the only good thing I did for Sara… after…” He took another deep breath. “It’s not that I am comparing you to a woman or the feeling or anything…. it just helped Daniel.” He wrapped an arm tight and brought Daniel’s back to his front. </p><p>“It’s a human connection.” Daniel whispered, enjoying the feel. </p><p>Jack didn’t reply, just worked to arrange them a bit more and get the cover he knew they would need as the fire began to die out and night took over the desert. He put more of his weight onto Daniel tucking their arms in together tightly so that even during the course of the night Daniel would not be able to move. Restlessness died out of Daniel the more of Jack’s weight he took and his eyes felt too heavy to keep open. Daniel was asleep in minutes, it took Jack a lot longer.</p><p>The next morning after coffee they had agreed to get an early start. Having slept surprisingly well Daniel stopped his efforts of packing and looked at Jack. “I want to ask you a question, but I don’t know why I am hesitating.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “After all this you worry about asking me something?”</p><p>“Trust?” Not sure why he felt the need to say it.</p><p>That made Jack look him dead in the eye. “If after all this you still doubt, I don’t think there is hope for this friendship after all.”</p><p>Reaching out Daniel laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “No, no…. no doubt. I was reminding you that you can… trust me….” The tone was all weird.</p><p>“Ask.” </p><p>Daniel took a deep breath, put the last of his gear in the pack and stood up. “Who held you? If you held Sara… who…”</p><p>Jack turned and picked up his pack and put it on. It was heavy, he had taken more of the load since Daniel had been so spacey these past few weeks. “You did. When my head was going to explode and the world I knew was leaving me, you held me. You cared.” He looked directly into the depths of blue that showed a bit of surprise at his words. “We need to move before the heat really cranks up out there. You ready?”</p><p>Daniel picked up his pack, took one last long look around, he had no intention of ever coming back here. His eyes lingered on where they had been sleeping, nodded and went to the entrance. Jack helped set the pack on Daniel’s back; they left Vili tao an, neither of them looking back. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Universe will end up being my longest story to date. I can just feel it now. While multiple chapters are completed, the main driving story is not done. The concept was developed with a friend during holiday and while we laughed about it, the plot bunny would not leave me. If you are interested in beta reading please let me know. All feedback welcome and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Domo Thesauri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past and Present happened. Jack is starting to realize that the SGC might not be what he thought it was. Daniel is contemplating where he fits in without the quest for Sha're. Contemplating his next move, as an extension of friendship, Jack takes Daniel home for Christmas. Can the O'Neill clan provide a home for the holidays? Can learning about each other lead Jack and Daniel to take the next step?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Christmas gift to my readers - Much love and hugs. As always thank you for spending time with my work, giving kudos and leaving comments. More to come in 2021 on this story! Feedback is always welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was cold on Jack’s face as he watched the water ripple on the lake. Snow was in the air and would probably start falling before he made it back to the house. It was that grey type of day that fit his mood. The grass was crisp and frosty. A part of him wondered how much he would miss this, if he would miss it. How long would it take before he wanted to come back? How long would he be gone? What the hell kind of world did he live in? If he didn’t know that, could he really miss anything?</p><p>Shifting on the bench the water seemed to whip up a bit more, small white caps forming on the lake. Storm was definitely coming. In his heart he felt it was already there, a full fledged hurricane waging war on his values and promises trying to resolve the military view with the view of a civilian who saw the world and the universe differently. There was a time when he had thought the two of them were polar opposites and that’s why they fought, pushed and drove each other. Now it was becoming clear, they were the same side of the coin, methods differed but fundamentally they got it - what needed to be done - it just takes Jack a little bit longer to take the steps that Daniel can’t, even when he understood that maybe they needed to be done.</p><p>“I’d say penny for your thoughts but you are so far away it’s gonna cost me more.” Daniel moved around to the front of the bench and looked down at Jack. “You should have heard me coming.”</p><p>“I did hear you coming, I just decided if I didn’t acknowledge you that maybe you would go away.” His voice was harsh and rough.</p><p>Daniel gestured with his chin to the bench, his hands tucked deeply into his thick jacket pocket, scarf bundled up around his neck. </p><p>Jack shifted and made a grand jester with his hand indicating Daniel should sit. “It’s gonna be cold.” He warned, Daniels jeans didn’t look to be thick and the bench was gathering frost as the storm approached.</p><p>“It’s always cold this time of year.” The man commented as he sat and adjusted a bit, a shiver running up his body was visible as the cold seat met a warm butt. Daniel just looked out onto the water, almost mirroring the stance Jack had when he came over. This park was nice, used to be a favorite place to come when he had some downtime. Water, trees, open areas of grass, walking trails it had it all to keep a mind distracted or thoughtful depending. A few times he had thought about how Sha’re would react upon seeing such open green, available to anyone at any time. Or large bodies of water so abundant on earth. He had thought of her smile and laugh could almost feel that excitement in his hands. Then the cold wind hit his face and reality came crashing in on his heart, no more excitement, no more smiles, no more hot kisses, no more Sha’re.</p><p>They had been sitting for a little while, just sitting. Jack, waiting for Daniel. Daniel, waiting for Jack. Neither ready to start, neither sure what they were supposed to be talking about. Jack didn’t want to talk at all. When Jack adjusted his position to look over at Daniel he took a deep breath and stated what his gut had been telling him for a while now. “You’re going to go live on Abydos.”</p><p>Daniel didn’t stop looking out at the water, trying to memorize it. “I haven’t decided.” He hadn’t thought about voicing it to anyone as of yet.</p><p>“Yes you have.” Jack pushed. “You decided it right after Ke’ra walked through the gate.”</p><p>Daniel thought about it, had he? He remembered the hurt… ‘no, we never did’ the words rang in his ear. He hadn’t loved her like Jack thought, he hadn’t fallen for her. He found her interesting, thoughtful, she was so full of hope and desire to help the people around her. Ke’ra wanted to help people, so did he, he wanted to help all the people in the universe be free from the Goa'uld. They found common ground. If she could reinvent herself, couldn’t he in the wake of his wife's death? Couldn’t he be something different, better, actually help people too. “Jack.” He drew out the word, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me Daniel. It saw it in your eyes.” Pushing again.</p><p>“I didn’t want to go with her if that is what you are asking.” Dodge.</p><p>Jack laughed, “no, you didn’t. I think even you realized at the end that Ke’ra wasn’t what you wanted and hoped she could be for you.” Perry.</p><p>Daniel nodded conceding the hit. “At least I didn’t sleep with her.”</p><p>“You kissed her.” Jack remembered the SF’s had been eager to share that nugget of info with him.</p><p>“I have kissed many women in my time at the SGC Jack, so have you. If I’d wanted to sleep with her it wouldn’t have been in a VIP room of the SGC to say the least.” He met Jack’s eyes, “and it wouldn’t be with a bunch of SF’s at the door.” He rolled his eyes at the setting he had just laid out.</p><p>It was Jack’s turn to nod. “Daniel, I got word from Hammond before I left….”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. SG-22 found Ke’ra dead in her bed.” His voice was soft, resigned. “Was it…”</p><p>“I dunno.” It was Jack’s turn to take in a deep breath. The news was still not sitting well with him. “I read the report, it could have been her trying a new experiment. Could have been a local, seems they were starting to figure her out once they got their memories back. SG-22 was trying to run interference and cool the situation. But…”</p><p>“Something doesn’t sit well with you about it.” He turned to face Jack now, wondering why the untimely death of the known ‘destroyer of worlds’ was bugging his friend so much.</p><p>Jack stood, damn the water was grey and turbulent. “What bothers me more is that I can’t bring myself to ask Hammond if it was us.” He looked down at his feet and kicked something. “I’m afraid he might just say yes. Then where does that leave me?”</p><p>“Could it have been us?” His voice was cool.</p><p>“Yes. No. Maybe? Can I tell you I’ve never seen what was in that file before? No, I can’t. Hell back in the day I planned shit like that.” He faced Daniel to gauge the man’s reaction to his words. “You knew that.” It was a statement of fact. Daniel didn’t react to what Jack told him meaning Daniel knew Jack’s past was dark. “Anyway, this makes the second time someone who has crossed the SGC suddenly end up dead. The news reporter - didn’t even take a day. Ke’ra, the moral dilemma of the SGC who got to live because I didn’t pull the trigger and send a bullet into you and let you convince me that people could change.”</p><p>“People can change Jack. You’ve changed. I’ve changed. Teal’c changed.” A soft reminder of what Jack thought was supposed to be hope.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath of cold air, Jack turned to face Daniel. “Look. I need to head up to Minnesota and take care of some family stuff over the holidays. I’d like for you to come with me. Time away might do you some good and at the very least, we can spend some time together outside of the base before you leave for good.”</p><p>Daniel looked down, thinking. Then looked back up squinting slightly. “What about you Jack? The Asgard?”</p><p>“Still on the stove. The pot is in the air between the back burner and the front burner.” It was an honest statement.</p><p>“So, this might be goodbye for us both?” Daniel was trying to get footing.</p><p>Jack turned and looked at the water again. He knew now he would never see it again. It was beautiful in its grey whipped up mess of waves. Coiled power with the ability to wipe a slate clean. “Might.” Was all he said to Daniel.</p><p>“What will I need to pack?” A decision. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Minnesota in December was cold, very cold. Daniel pulled his coat tighter as they made their way to the rental SUV Jack had gotten the key for. “I don’t recall you mentioning the weather.” His breath puffed out before him.</p><p>“You didn’t ask and Daniel. Minnesota. December. You are not stupid.”</p><p>“No, I’m a desert rat.” He shook with a chill as the wind whipped around them briefly. </p><p>Jack laughed and then opened the Ford Expedition trunk, loading in their gear. “Desert rat? You haven’t been to Egypt in what four maybe five years now? Abydos goes below freezing nightly. You just want to bitch.”</p><p>Daniel smiled a little at the banter. “Kinda big for us?” He motioned to the SUV.</p><p>“Family is going to be at my parents. This is for driving them or Pop around. Roads are tricky and this provides enough room and comfort for me to feel good about taking them around.” Jack adjusted the seat and controls to his liking.</p><p>“Your Mom?” He noticed Jack had left her out.</p><p>“Margie Elizabeth O’Neill. She is not one to like to go anywhere in the winter unless she has too. She doesn’t like the roads, and hardly will trust anyone to drive her.”</p><p>Daniel turned the heater towards himself warming his fingers first. “She trusts you though right?” </p><p>“Right now it’s just me and my brother. My sister got into an accident not long ago so that crossed her off the list.” He adjusted the radio to the local jazz station playing Christmas tunes.</p><p>Daniel took in a deep breath and figured he couldn’t put it off any longer. “Jack, did you tell them I was coming with you?”</p><p>Pulling onto the highway, Jack was quiet for a bit. “I told them I was bringing a friend who had lost his wife recently. I didn’t want you alone for the holidays.”</p><p>“Ah…” Daniel nodded. “I am the charity case.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “I then told them that you were important to me.” </p><p>They fell silent at that. Daniel settled back in his seat and was no longer able to read Jack’s face. Why would Jack say something like that to his parents of all people? What did it mean? Jack was important to him as well, but… a flash of their time in Abydos filled his vision. Being held so tightly, feeling...loved.</p><p>Thirty minutes into the drive Jack went off the highway and onto some back roads. You could tell that people with money lived in this area. The houses were estates, large with lots of well manicured land. Snow covered everything and the Christmas lights danced on the ice surfaces. “You grew up here?”</p><p>Jack looked around. “Yup. I have personal experience in shoveling most of these driveways in the older parts of the development. Maw and Pop are old guard here. This used to be mostly woods and was slowly brought up and developed. Almost all of these houses were built by Pop’s companies.”</p><p>“He was a developer?”</p><p>“Developer, realtor, builder, surveyor. His company grew into just about everything. Business foundations he used to call it and family starts. He was able to move seamlessly from helping the underprivileged areas into the fast paced world of big business. He was a man with a plan and it worked out very well for the family.”</p><p>“What happened? He can’t still be working?”</p><p>“Nah. He retired about ten or so years ago now. My brother and sister run it.” Jack clicked on his turn signal, came to a complete stop and executed a careful right turn.</p><p>“Not you?” Daniel turned his full interest to Jack now, he had never seen the man so open with his personal life before. He knew about his son and Sara but not the things that made Jack, who he was.</p><p>That comment forced a laugh out of Jack. “Daniel, if I wanted business the Air Force was not the way to go. No, Dad knew very early his eldest was not a businessman. He was actually very understanding and accepted my career choice. The only condition he gave me was to do him proud and to be careful.”</p><p>“You’ve done both.” There was pride in Daniel’s voice this time.</p><p>Jack nodded. “One can only hope. Careful part might be up for debate from time to time. One day I hope the program will go public enough that they will understand the full scope of our contribution.”</p><p>“If we can’t keep the Goa'uld away via ship, the government won’t have a choice.” Daniel mused.</p><p>Nodding, “possible. I just think of all the work you have to do you know? Everything that needs to be documented and tracked and traced.” He took a large sigh.</p><p>His thought process was lost on his companion. “What are you talking about Jack? I do work everyday.”</p><p>“You do SGC work Daniel. Mission research for other teams, communication theory for contact and negotiation. I am talking about your passion. The tracing of the human history of seeding the universe via the Stargate. You were the first to figure out that history is wrong. You should be the one to put it right. That is your legacy, among all the Gate accomplishments.”</p><p>Daniel was shell shocked and sat there, looking at the man he thought he knew and realizing after everything he was only surface deep. “What is your legacy Jack?”</p><p>“To watch your six until you get it done maybe? Or maybe I’ve done my part, it’s time to leave things here and see how I can help good folks like the Asgard.”</p><p>“You’re here to make sure your brother and sister can take care of your parents.” It really was a good-bye trip.</p><p>Jack nodded. “Partially. See that house up on the hill there. First girlfriend Patty Greenwood, we used to meet under that tree right over there.” He pointed to a very large oak tree that was on the property but well shielded from the house.</p><p>Daniel laughed thinking of a young Jack O’Neill getting up to no good with the local neighbor girl. “Was she your first first or just the first girl you kissed?”</p><p>Jack laughed and almost blushed a little. “First, first since you are asking. Back of my fathers car in a secluded parking spot on the other side of the development. It’s now a part of someone's yard but back then, all us guys knew where to go if we wanted to.”</p><p>“And all the girls knew why you were taking them there.” Daniel smiled and laughed, remembering what it was like to be young.  </p><p>Jack took a left turn. “What about you early college boy?”</p><p>“Me?” He laughed. “College when I was sixteen, a warm breeze would get me hard - on the way to the library.” Again he laughed. “I was never adventurous really.”</p><p>“But….” Jack pushed with a smile.</p><p>“But… Kelly Mathison. She was a local high school girl who hung out at the library. We used to study together a lot. She was seventeen working on her SAT numbers.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me.” Jack was already shaking his head.</p><p>“In the library, two in the morning, she took total charge. I might have lasted like a minute or something.” He was laughing at the memory now. “She was very pleased with herself.”</p><p>“Oh I gotta know…”</p><p>“No… you wouldn’t believe it.” Daniel was actually laughing now. “And if you ever tell anyone….” </p><p>“It was… you perv! It was the sex ed section wasn’t it!” Jack was laughing, really laughing with Daniel.</p><p>“Yeah… right next to the anime section. They were trying to appeal to the art students. I doubt the librarians knew what was in those books but we sure did.”</p><p>“No wonder you are so into libraries and books.” He was trying to calm his laughter now.</p><p>“I love knowledge and learning.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it turns you on!”</p><p>“No more than your precious truck or it’s back seat.” It was now Daniel’s turn to try and stave off his giggles. </p><p>“Fair enough, fair enough. We’re almost there.” He pointed ahead at a very large iron gate that had what looked to be a mansion behind it. The gate was fantastic as Jack pulled the SUV to stop and press in his code. “Daniel Jackson, welcome to Teaghlaigh Taisce.”</p><p>“Family Treasure.” Daniel whispered the translation to himself. “Jack, you never told me your father's name.”</p><p>“Because it won’t matter. No one ever calls them by their names. Everyone calls them Maw and Pop. If they want you to call them something else, they will tell you.” Jack slowed the vehicle so Daniel could look around.</p><p>“You grew up here? It’s beautiful Jack.”</p><p>“You should see it during the spring. Maw is a wiz in the garden, got it from my seanmháthair I’m told. She brings people in now and supervises all the work. I wasn’t always here, don’t forget I spent time in Chicago as well.”</p><p>“Why Chicago?” </p><p>“Maw took care of my Aunt for a while when she was really sick with breast cancer. As the second in charge of the family it was my job to go with her and take care of her.”</p><p>Daniel turned and looked at his friend, “you’ve been watching peoples sixs for a long time Jack.”</p><p>Jack pulled in, parked and turned the SUV off. “Leave the stuff, we’ll get it later.”</p><p>The front door was opening as they were coming up the walk. An older woman with salt and pepper hair tied in a bun on top of her head smiled brightly at them. “Beannaigh mo croí, you’re home Johnathan.” She held her arms wide and went to him on the brick porch holding him tightly. “I’ve missed you son.” </p><p>“You too Maw.” Jack held her back tightly before pulling back. </p><p>She moved to his side looking behind him. “You must be Daniel. Ah, look at those blue eyes Jack. Just darling, I tell ya.” She went to him and brought him into a tight warm hug. </p><p>Daniel smiled and returned the hug awkwardly. “Mrs. O’Neill, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He pulled back a bit, not sure of how to react.</p><p>“Maw, I told you.” Jack tried to intercede.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah not one for touching.” She mumbled as she pulled back and looked him over once more. “Let's get this out of the way, none of this Mrs stuff. Jack brought you here, you’re family. Just call me Maw like everyone else. By the time you leave here, I promise you’ll want to stay.” She pinched his cheek, leaving her hand in place and she looked him dead in the eyes. “You’re welcome here Daniel.”</p><p>He smiled and as he looked into her emerald green eyes began to relax. “Thank you for having me.”</p><p>“Come inside, you boys need to tell me all about what you’ve been up to.” She smiled and looked at Jack. “that’s not classified.” She pushed. “Pop, come see your son!” She called as they closed the door and took off their coats. “We need to get you boys fed, you look so thin the both of you.” Her voice holding the Irish lilt of her home country.</p><p>The house was stunning and so not Jack. It was well designed with touches of Irish culture and  American opulence. The entryway was black and white checkered marble. The staircase was stunning craftsmanship of celtic knots. </p><p>“We are going to put the small tree here this year Jack.” Maw was saying as she moved them into the living room area. Large fireplace glowing in the center of the far wall while comfortable looking furniture peppered the rest of the very large room. “The large tree is going to go over there in front of the window. If you and Daniel don’t mind moving the sofa’s to the library.”</p><p>Jack smiled and nodded to his mother. “We are here to help Maw, you know that. Right Daniel?” </p><p>“Huh? Of course?” He couldn’t hide his discomfort. This house did not jive with the Jack O’Neill he knew and yet Jack fit in, he was comfortable here and relaxed. Daniel could tell Jack had come home. </p><p>Jack just smiled at him and was about to say something as an older man entered the room from a doorway across the room. </p><p>“Johnathan O’Neill it’s about time you showed your face in this house again.” He moved slowly but surely and took his oldest son into his arms and roughly patted him on his back.</p><p>“Pop. It’s good to see you.” Jack smiled and it relaxed his features, his shoulders seemed to lose some unknown tension he had been holding. As if seeing his father gave him peace.</p><p>The older man quickly turned Daniel’s way and the young man was struck by just how much Jack looked like his father. They even had the same chocolate brown eyes. “So this is your friend.” He reached out with his hand and Daniel shook it warmly. </p><p>“Mr. O’Neill. Thank you for having me.”</p><p>“Ah, posh, stop that mister stuff right now. Just call me Pop, everyone who isn't a business partner in this house does. My boy here tells me you are some kind of genius or something?” He motioned for Daniel to sit as he himself took a seat on the sofa. “Maw, want to get us some tea?”</p><p>“Coffee.” Jack perked up and moved to sit on the other side of Daniel.</p><p>“Daniel, tea or coffee?” Her smile was so warm.</p><p>“Coffee please… let me help you.” He moved to stand up.</p><p>“Nonsense, won't take but a few minutes. You boys get to talking and I’ll be right back.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed a bit.</p><p>“So about this genius…” Pop started up again.</p><p>“Um, I wouldn’t go so far as calling me a genius?” He looked at Jack clearly not comfortable with how this was going.</p><p>Jack just laughed. “Told you he wouldn’t tell you.” He stood to help his mother as she came back in with a tray. </p><p>“Coffee is on boy’s. I didn’t know what you took so I brought in the usual's. Dorothy will bring in the pot once it’s finished. Here’s your tea Pop.”</p><p>Daniel turned to Jack and mouthed “Dorothy?”</p><p>Jack leaned over, “Dorothy Bale, housekeeper, companion. She lives in the back section.”</p><p>“So, what did I miss.” She sat next to her husband.</p><p>“Daniel was just explaining how he’s not a genius.” Pop perked right up. He was enjoying making Daniel uncomfortable just a little bit.</p><p>“I…” Daniel looked back and forth. Part of him wanted to just let it all hang out, another part wanted to be respectful of Jack’s family and that was the problem, personal family culture was not his forte and he didn’t want to upset those closest to Jack. “Did he really tell you I was a genius?” </p><p>“I believe I said crazy smart.” Jack stood as Dorothy Bale brought in the pot of coffee for them. “Dorothy!” He reached out and she hugged him.</p><p>“Jackie-boy.” She smiled quickly, hugged and then let him go. “It’s good to have you back. I’ve made up the guest house for you and your friend.” </p><p>Daniel stood at the mention of a friend. “Hi, I’m Daniel Jackson.”</p><p>“Genius” Pop interjected from his chair.</p><p>Ignoring his father Jack smiled. “Dorothy, this is my friend. He’s going to be staying for the holidays. Daniel, this is Dorothy. She is a wiz in the kitchen and one hell of a chess player.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bale.” He shook her hand.</p><p>“Welcome.” She nodded, giving him a critical eye. “It’s been a long time since Jack has brought anyone to visit.”</p><p>Daniel smiled. “Don’t be fooled, I think he just didn’t want to move furniture himself.”</p><p>She smiled at the humor in his eyes. “Ha. I might actually get to like this one Jack.” She commented. “Dinner will be promptly at five thirty.” She turned and went back the way she came.</p><p>“Five thirty.” Jack repeated and nodded. “I’ve missed her structure.”</p><p>“She’s better than any military.” Maw pointed out. “Keeps us on a nice tight schedule. At our age it matters.” She smiled and lifted the coffee pot. “Boys?”</p><p>“Black please.” They both answered at the same time.</p><p>Maw turned to Daniel directly. “Now you sit right down here and tell me all about yourself.” She smiled warmly.</p><p>“Genius.” Pop interjected.</p><p>“Dad, leave it.” Jack commented by the fireplace not understanding what had gotten into his father today.</p><p>“I understand you are very educated.” Maw began pushing in a much subtler fashion.</p><p>“I am a Doctor of Archaeology.” He nodded.</p><p>“And…” Jack pushed smiling when Daniel shot him a look. “Might as well tell them it all, she’s just going to poke at you until you do.”</p><p>“And,” he picked back up. “Anthropology and Philology.”</p><p>Maw put her hand on her chest as she sucked in a breath. “Three doctorates? But you seem so young.”</p><p>“And…” Jack called again from his spot.</p><p>“And. I speak twenty three languages. I’ve spent at least half of my life studying the written word.” He looked into his coffee. He was proud of his academic career but hated the times when he had to put it all out there per-se. He wasn’t one to brag.</p><p>Pop took in his own deep breath. “Okay Jack, I think you’re right. He is smarter than you. Though with just a few more classes you could probably upgrade one of your Masters to a Doctorate.”</p><p>“One?” Daniel looked at Jack. It was his turn to be surprised. He knew Jack had to have some higher level of education. He also knew Jack enjoyed the dumb card letting his team put their knowledge out there. Strategy was more his speed, lay of the land type stuff.</p><p>“Oh yes. Just one. Jack has a Masters in International Business, Aeronautical engineering, Military Strategy and Exercise Science. Also, the whole he knows how to fly planes education.”</p><p>“They call that a pilots license Pop.” Jack shot him a look that would scare a cadet into quitting.</p><p>“And five or is it six languages?” His father finished with a smile. He was showing his son off even if Jack didn’t like it.</p><p>“Hold it, six languages?” Daniel turned to Jack with an openly shocked expression. How in the hell would Jack keep that from…why in the hell would he? “I know about English, Spanish and just recently Gaelic.”</p><p>“Oh forgot the Gaelic. Seven.” Pop was sipping his tea in earnest now watching how this would play out. He stirred the pot and wanted to see the results.</p><p>The young man turned fully to Jack forgetting others in the room. “Spill.” Daniel demanded.</p><p>Jack took a deep breath and finished his coffee. “In no particular order. English, Spanish, French, Arabic, Italian, German and Gaelic. In a pinch a touch of Persian and Russian but don’t hold me to actually communicate above the basics.”  </p><p>“Holy shit.” Daniel said with aw and then realized where he was and looked down. “Excuse me, sorry about that.” He then gave Jack a look that clearly said they would be talking about this later.</p><p>Pop was liking what he was seeing and as Jack poured them each another cup of coffee he decided to keep it going. “Where did you study? Jack here outside of the Military of course was at the University of Chicago, University of Minnesota and St. Mary’s University.”</p><p>It was at that point that Daniel decided to turn away from Jack and instead face his father. “I studied at UCLA and the University of Chicago’s Oriental Institute. I was working on my Professorship when I was pulled off to a special project and met Jack.”</p><p>“A Professor? Really?” Maw was really impressed. “Your parents must be…” She stopped and her eyes got wide. “Oh dear, I am sorry. Jack had explained. Still I think your parents would be very proud of you young man.” She reached out and patted his knee trying to make up for bringing up the subject.</p><p>“Told ya. Crazy smart.” Jack commented again. “I think it’s time for us to get set up in our place. Before anymore secrets make their way out in the open.” He looked directly at his father.</p><p>His father didn’t even blink. “Proud of my son, not about to apologize for it. None of it was a secret to us.”</p><p>Jack just shook his head. “Come on Daniel. The guest house is out back across the lake. We can walk to it but I want to take the truck so we don’t need to carry the bags that far.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>They placed their bags in the main living area of the guest house. Daniel took off his coat and looked around. The room had a fireplace and a nice seating area in front of it. This was a simple house, a craftsman house. Wood and carpet, warmth and family feel. Jack came in behind him with the last of the bags and closed the door. “You grew up in this house.” Daniel didn’t even wait for him to take his coat off.</p><p>“How did you know?” </p><p>He wandered further in looking at the kitchen that opened to a dining area. This was Jack O’Neill. “This is you. It’s just so… you. That other house…”</p><p>Jack laughed as he picked up his bag. “Bedrooms are up the stairs, unless you want the one small room in the back of the house on this floor.</p><p>“No, I’ll be right up.” He couldn’t keep his eyes from looking around. He instantly felt at home here like he did at Jack’s house.</p><p>“Daniel?” Jack’s voice was softer. “Get your things. It’s not going anywhere. We don’t need to go to the big fancy house till later.”</p><p>“That obvious?” He picked up his bags.</p><p>“I don’t get to shock you often, I admit to having some fun with it.” He moved up the steps and motioned down the hall. “Bathroom’s that way, you're in there and I’m in here.” He motioned to two doors directly across from each other.</p><p>Daniel moved to open the door to a really open room with a reading area and a large bed. He turned back and looked at the man who had brought him here. “Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Daniel looked behind him and then down then met the man’s eyes. “Thanks. Thanks for bringing me.”</p><p>Jack smiled one of those smiles he only let certain people see. “Sure Daniel. Besides, like you said, you think I am moving that furniture by myself?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>It was nine at night as they sat back on the sofa and watched the fire flicker in the fireplace. Each held a glass of Bushmills, dressed in sweats for bed.</p><p>“Were you ever going to tell me?” Daniel took a sip, it was his second glass.</p><p>“Mmm?” Jack drained his glass and reached for the bottle.</p><p>Daniel turned on the sofa and faced his friend. “Come on Jack! Don’t play dumb. The degrees?”</p><p>Jack finished the pour, capped the bottle and put it to the side cutting both of them off. “You knew I had higher education, I’m a Colonel.”</p><p>“Yeah, you need one degree...not...not…” He was almost about to start slurring, maybe.</p><p>“More than one?” Jack supplied helpfully.</p><p>Daniel put his glass down. “Jack, I’ve seen your resume. I would have remembered you having a Masters in anything.” He emphasized the last word dramatically. “Education is where I excel, it sticks with me.”</p><p>“How did you get my resume?” It was Jack’s turn to face his friend, enjoying seeing Daniel tipsy and relaxed for a change.</p><p>“Never you mind that. I mean you don’t even joke like a person with a higher education!”</p><p>Chuckling, “explain please.” How does one joke like they have a higher education. Daniel was known to tell a dirty joke just like everyone else.</p><p>“You thought I died and the best you came up with was Space Monkey?”</p><p>“So, you’d rather I’d called you an Aerospace Primate?” He laughed into his glass and then laughed harder as Daniel snorted before howling with laughter. “AP! Oh Jackson you are going to regret this.” They laughed even harder.</p><p>Catching his breath, Daniel grew serious. “Really Jack. I’d like to know. I know Military Jack O’Neill, I’m learning the family part, let me get to know the rest?”</p><p>Jack took a deep breath and placed his glass down. “International Business is an easy story. My father owns a very successful business. If something happened to me and I couldn’t serve or choose not to serve I could work for him and be productive. I didn’t want to be the guy who got the job because his dad owns the place.”</p><p>“Reasonable. Also a good standard degree. Bachelors would have been enough, why take it to Masters?”</p><p>“Pop’s request admittedly. He really wanted me to have one Masters to set the example for the rest of the kids. Also the Air Force was okay with letting me do all the Masters I have while I served.” He saw Daniel nodding along. “Military Strategy was for Special Ops and a few friends of mine were talking that again, if we couldn’t serve, private security would be a good business venture.”</p><p>“Which never panned out because you retired.” He pointed at Jack with a finger that was also holding his glass.</p><p>Jack took another drink himself. “Hate to break it to you big guy, I actually own a security business.”</p><p>Daniel turned and looked at him. “Really?”</p><p>“Passive income for me. A few buddies run it and they are very good at what they do. I get a check. They needed capital. Sara and I were doing well and we thought of it like a good long term investment for Charlie’s college fund. Given what it represented, I bought her out in the divorce and there you have Military Strategy.” </p><p>“Do I even know you at all?” Daniel looked at his friend shaking his head.</p><p>Jack got intensely serious. “You know me better than anyone and I would include Sara in that statement.” He reached over and touched Daniel’s hand where it was resting on the sofa. “I am guessing the pilot's license does not require a full explanation.”</p><p>Daniel chuckled. “No… I think I got that one.”</p><p>“Aeronautical engineering was more about the Air Force and the love of planes and flying. Understanding more and enjoying the mechanics of it. If I know it, then I can control it - to a certain extent.”</p><p>“Yeah, another gimme. But what was it, exercise science? Do tell, do tell.”</p><p>Jack went silent at that. “Not a pleasant story. Sure you want to know?”</p><p>“If you’re willing to tell me. I’m willing to listen.”</p><p>Jack took another long drink and finished his glass. “Promise me that this vacation won’t be all about you learning my secrets but keeping your own?”</p><p>Daniel looked down and back at Jack. “Okay, deal. But there's not much you don’t know about me already.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Don’t lie my friend, you do lots of talking but very little letting people in. You only let them think they know stuff about you.”</p><p>Daniel laughed and took another drink. “True. But Jack, you know more about me than I think just about anyone. I mean that. Mostly because you won’t put up with the simple answer and know how to corner me. I agree to be an open book, you start talking about exercise science.”</p><p>Jack sighed. “I have had more than one crash in my time of test pilot and combat. I started to learn more about rehab and body strength the more I was forced to come back from an injury. I also learned that if I could focus my mind on a muscle group, learn it, control it I could withstand the pain better, work it harder.”</p><p>Daniel grew still, suddenly he knew where this was going. “Iraq?”</p><p>“It helped me some, they figured out other ways to inflict pain and try and try to break me. Needless to say, I didn’t break and escaped but not without serious injury. Which you know.” He looked down at his glass disappointed he had cut himself off as memories flooded him, images and voices, words. He cleared his throat. “During that rehab, I worked on the masters.” His voice was low.</p><p>Daniel suddenly felt pressure, weight of his friends' past, anger and something more. “Why didn’t they come for you?” He was starting to get really angry at the thought Jack had been left behind.</p><p>Jack thought before he replied. “Couldn’t. I knew they couldn’t. It was an off the books mission. No rescue and Cromwell… he would have told them I was dead, nothing to go back for.”</p><p>“You mentioned him before, back when the gate was tied to the black hole. Frank? Was that his name?”</p><p>“Colonel Frank Cromwell.” He went silent, nodding slowly looking into the fire. “I watched him take off without a second thought and with that four months of my life…. Actually over a year of my life if you include rehab but not the nightmares went with him.”</p><p>“He did it to save the rest of the team?”</p><p>Jack turned cold brown eyes to him. “He did it to save his own ass and he knew it.”</p><p>“You were friends?”</p><p>“I thought I knew him, but when he pulled out I realized I didn’t know him at all. When I got back, it wasn't worth trying.”</p><p>“What bothers you about him now? He’s dead and gone. Can’t hurt you or anyone else. Wasn’t a pleasant death from what Sam explained to me.” He shivered a little, pulled apart by g-forces.</p><p>“Daniel….” He took a breath. “He let go. He looked into my eyes and let go. He was saving me or at least that's what he was telling himself. He was being the hero and saving the world.” His voice was bitter.</p><p>“And this bothers you.” Daniel was pushing, he knew he was pushing.</p><p>“He doesn’t get to save the world. He doesn’t get to redeem himself. He cost me, my god he cost me so fucking much.” He closed his eyes trying to close off his anger and memories.</p><p>Daniel swallowed hard. “I’m sorry Jack. If you ask me, I agree with you he didn’t make up for it. If he hadn’t come in at orders from the higher ups he would have never seen the gate. He would have never been brought back into your life. And now…. now…. don’t doubt your gut. It was his sacrifice to make but he did it for the wrong reason in my book.” Reaching out he touched Jack’s arm and just held on, reminding the man he wasn’t alone and just because. </p><p>O’Neill nodded and took a deep breath. “Well now you know. During the rehab I realized I needed to know more.” He cleared his throat. “Masters was easy… it was….” Daniel nodded. “A distraction.” He understood. He wasn’t sure how but he understood. Study became an escape for Jack this time. It was deeper than his previous stories and it was also his last degree. It wasn’t long after that, Charlie’s accident and then the Stargate. “Daniel, you need to understand… damn why did I cut us off….” he took a deep breath. “I wasn’t good to anyone during my rehab from Iraq. Sara and I brought Charlie here to the family so she would have support because I was not useful for a lot of reasons during that time. I’m not proud of any of it.”</p><p>“Jack, I know what you were like on Abydos. I know how far your pain can run. I get it. I understand it more than I want to admit. The difference with me is…” he swallowed and then it was his turn to lean back and look into the fire braking contact with Jack removing his hand from his arm. “I have you in my life to keep me together and give me a reason to focus on other things.”</p><p>“God help me but Sara just couldn’t do that. She was so filled with pain Daniel. I couldn’t do anything.”</p><p>“You held her Jack.” That was all he could say because Jack held him and it had helped.</p><p>They went silent for a long time and then Jack stood up. “I’m gonna head up to bed. You good down here?”</p><p>Daniel looked around and nodded. “Yeah, I won’t be long behind you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel woke from his bed hearing the most obscene Arabic curses he could ever remember. It had been a very long time since he had been in a bar where that type of language might have been used and then reality hit him. The voice was Jack’s and the tone was urgent. “Oh crap.” Pulling back the covers he went across the hall and knocked on the bedroom door. “Jack! Jack wake up!” He knocked really hard trying to shake Jack from the nightmare he was obviously having. In some small way he felt responsible for the bad dream. He had requested Jack take the walk down memory lane not realizing it would lead to Iraq and thus the reminder of his stay there. </p><p>With no answer on the other side of the door he tried to knob and found it unlocked. “Jack?” He called in calmly. Knowing that shouting would not get the result he needed. A long time ago, when they had first started going on missions together and sharing a tent Jack had told Daniel not to touch him if he had a nightmare. To wake him by calling him. It shouldn’t be hard in the field. He had never told Daniel what to do at home. But Daniel had understood outside of other reasons why Jack never offered to share a tent with Sam. It wouldn’t look right and he didn’t want her to know he dreamed.</p><p>“Jack, come on. You’re home. Wake up.” He moved to the side of the bed again.</p><p>“Airy Fic. Assam Alaykom, Dilla!” Jack whispered. He was sweating, twisting and turning in the sheets.</p><p>Daniel leaned down and got semi-close to Jack’s face. He forced his voice to be soft. “Johnathan, tha thu san dachaigh, dùisg. Come on Jack, you are home - wake up.” He used both Gaelic and English wondering which would help Jack wake.</p><p>“Neek Hallak” He shifted again, his face twisted in memorized pain.</p><p>“Jack, a 'dùsgadh tha thu am measg nan caraidean a-nis.” Daniel took a deep breath and moved to the bottom of the bed. Jack had told him if talking didn’t work he could pinch his big toe. Pinching said toe he repeated in English, “Jack, wake up you are among friends now.” It took four or five really hard pinches to his toes before it looked like Jack was coming back to reality.</p><p>He went still and his breathing evened out. Daniel held his breath, he had never seen Jack in a nightmare this bad before. “Daniel?” His voice was thick with sleep.</p><p>Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. “You awake?”</p><p>Jack reached up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, yeah… thanks. Were you speaking Gaelic?”</p><p>“Well, I thought it might jerk you out of it.” He felt silly now.</p><p>“Hmm. Almost worked I think.” He sat up on the bed and pushed the covers back. “I think I’m going to get up now.”</p><p>“Want to talk about it? That was some creative Arabic.” </p><p>Jack chuckled. “Talking is what brought it back. Nah, I’m good.” He stood and walked towards the hall patting Daniel's shoulder. “Sorry I woke you.”</p><p>“Sorry it took so long to wake you.” </p><p>Jack turned and faced his friend. “Daniel, my demons are not your guilt to carry. Sometimes they come to the surface, most of the time they are lost in my head and forgotten. Go get some sleep. If you turn up with bags under your eyes, Maw is going to have my ass.”</p><p>Daniel chuckled. “Sure you don’t want company?”</p><p>“You are not showering with me and I’m just going to make coffee and read. Get some rest.” He patted Daniel's shoulder again and went towards the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the light. Daniel made his way back to his bed and laid down, finding sleep very elusive.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Jack stood in the doorway and watched Daniel thrashing on the bed. Maybe this nightly confessional thing they had going was not so good for them. The nightmares from bad memories seemed to be getting to them both. Tonight Daniel had taken his turn, talking about his parents both natural and foster. While he had ended up with a good couple who cared for him and nurtured his education and social abilities, he was never really theirs and that had left a void for him. It had grown after their deaths one from cancer the other in a car accident not long after. The little family connection he had went with them.</p><p>He also discovered that Daniel did have a living relative, a grandfather one Nicholas Ballard. Who had been too busy with his travel and digs to take care of the boy from his only daughter so Daniel had become a ward of the state. Ballard didn’t want him but didn’t allow anyone else to have him either. It had left a young child in a limbo and fighting for himself his entire life.</p><p>What bothered Jack more was that Daniel seemed to understand, he got why Nick as he called him did it. It had been accepted and in the end he visited the man in the institution in which he had committed himself for safe keeping. He wasn’t his grandfather, he was simply Nick, an old man who let his obsession rule him to distraction and ultimately disgrace. Daniel could relate - almost.</p><p>Jack now got why Daniel felt everyone was going to leave him. In reality everyone really had. Jack had even left him on Abydos, for a year at the man’s request. In the arms of the woman he was gifted and loved. She had fought for him and their people. She was strong and driven, beautiful and would take care of him. Jack had known that Daniel had found something he himself had lost on earth. He wasn’t going to force Daniel away from it.</p><p>When the confession that Sha’re had lost their baby Jack had gone still and silent. Daniel had never mentioned it to anyone before. Only those in the family on Abydos had known. She was five, maybe six months along and it was a girl. She had assured Daniel it was very common for an Abydonian woman to lose their first conceived. In the past they had thought it the will of Ra to make them stronger and to understand that he could give and take and they should worship him more because he gave. Daniel had never cried for the child he lost. He never let himself bond to something that was not a part of his world just yet. Mostly because he had expected that to be taken away from him as well. </p><p>Remembering their time on Abydos, Jack moved to the other side of the bed and got in. “Daniel?” He called softly as the young man whimpered. </p><p>“Sha’re. Stop. You’re hurting me.” He whispered out, pain laced forth.</p><p>Jack reached out and touched his shoulder. “Daniel, wake up.” He called and recognized when the man woke up just enough. Without any thought Jack brought Daniel into his arms and held him. “Shh. It’s okay.”</p><p>“I still love her.” He said sleep pulling at him.</p><p>“Don’t ever stop Daniel. Just don’t live in the past.” He whispered. </p><p>“You feel good.”</p><p>“Sleep.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>“Maw, come look at this.” Pop held his coffee cup and looked out at the yard where he saw two grown men hitting each other with snowballs.</p><p>“Well would you look at that.” She moved to his shoulder and placed her chin watching out the window.</p><p>“He’s laughing Maw, haven’t heard him really laugh in so long.” He reached out and took her hand.</p><p>“He’s happy, they both are. What are they doing?” She reached forward and took her husband's coffee taking a sip. </p><p>He pointed over to the side. “It started with the attempt at a snow man over there about an hour and a half ago.”</p><p>She just started chuckling. “In that case, I better start warming up the hot chocolate. Wanna help me take it out to them?”</p><p>“Of course, I think that snow man needs proper judging before the kids get here later.” He went to sit at the table while the milk began to warm. His eldest was happy, life was good right now. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Jack began to unload the SUV as his sister's family bound in the door. Daniel was playing Ms. Bale a solid round of chess and they broke the game to help with the flood of guests that came flowing in. </p><p>“I’ll help with the luggage.” He pulled on his coat and went around Maw and Pop hugging grandkids and adults alike.</p><p>“You want to take the kids stuff and I’ll get the larger ones?” Jack motioned as Daniel made his way down the cleared sidewalk.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were picking up an army!” Daniel smiled as they began to arrange suitcases in a manageable order for transport.</p><p>“Why do you think I kept you here. No room with Meg’s hoard!” Jack laughed and they started one of the three trips inside.</p><p>Once everything was inside the door and the truck was locked Jack began formal introductions. “Meg Callahan, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson. Daniel, this is my sister Meg, her husband Larry. Eldest daughter Charlotte, middle son Mark and the young little lady Aideen.”</p><p>“So your Daniel.” Meg came forth and brought him into a big hug. It was a fact, the O’Niell’s were big on the hugging it seemed. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man who actually makes Jack use that brain of his every now and again.”</p><p>“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you as well Meg, Larry.” He turned and shook the man’s hand.</p><p>“‘Bout time you brought someone home again Jack.” Meg looked at her older brother and smiled right before she winked. Daniel caught Jack rolling his eyes but was surprised that he didn’t explain they worked together.</p><p>Daniel felt a pull on his pants leg and looked down into big brown eyes. Aideen was at his feet, arms outstretched. “Up, U’nk Dan.” She muttered and Daniel after a brief pause lifted the little girl up into his arms and placed her on his hip. “Better?” He asked and she nodded, smiling and sucking on her thumb putting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>Jack smiled at the sight before him before growing a bit concerned. “I think someone might need a nap Meg.” He tilted his head in Daniel’s direction.</p><p>“Oh dear. Sorry about that Daniel. She’s a cuddle bug when she’s sleepy.” Meg held her arms out to the child as if to take her and she dug into Daniel even more. “Well someone bonded quickly.” </p><p>“Um, do you need to set up a bed or something? Maybe I can just take her there?” Daniel looked between Jack and Meg. </p><p>“Right, good point. Larry, Mark can you guys help Jack with the luggage to the rooms. Char help, Maw with the bottle and I’ll dig for her blankets. We in our usual rooms?” She waited for confirmation and then looked over at Jack. “What time is Fin getting in?”</p><p>Jack checked his watch. “About an hour, I better get going because the roads are not in great shape from the snow this morning. You going to be okay here Daniel?”</p><p>Meg laughed. “I do believe Daniel is spoken for big brother. He’ll be fine, off you go.”</p><p>“Do all the women in your family take charge like this?” Daniel asked Jack, feeling as if the General had just come into the house. He was surprised into laughing when Maw, Meg, Charlotte and Ms. Bale all said ‘yes’ at the same time.</p><p>“Answer your question?” Jack looked around. “I’ve got my cell.” He put his coat back on and was putting his hands in gloves. “Oh and Meg?”</p><p>She turned and gave him the smile of innocence they all knew was fake. “Yes?”</p><p>“One hair on his head. Hell to pay, got it?” It was a no-nonsense look.</p><p>Meg looked at Daniel and then back at Jack, “got it. Drive safe.” She grabbed a bag and headed up the steps. “You okay to carry her up here Daniel?”</p><p>“I got her.” He glanced over and noticed the girl was now fast asleep as he followed her mother up the stairs to the bedroom.</p><p>Meg opened the suitcase and began to pull out the blankets. “Sorry about little Aideen here, she’s usually not so cuddly with strangers. I knew the trip tired her out, I thought she would last a bit longer.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Daniel worked on rocking the child. He didn’t dislike children, they tended to be more scared of him. </p><p>“How long have you known my brother?” Meg tried for a matter-of-fact tone as she began her getting to know him. Jack had warned him about this.</p><p>“A few years, we work together.”</p><p>“So you are military?”</p><p>“Civilian consultant. I thought Jack would have mentioned this to you?” He pushed back a little not wanting to be a pushover and she had indicated that Jack had talked about him to her in the past.</p><p>“Smart one as well.” She looked at him and smiled. “Where are the two of you staying?” She smoothed out the blankets and put up the portable rail they kept at the house to keep the young kids from falling out of the bed.</p><p>“In the guest house across the lake.” Daniel nodded with his head.</p><p>“Together?” Meg stopped, turned and looked surprised.</p><p>“Yes? Is that a problem? Your parents didn’t seem to mind. We are friends you know.” He was worried suddenly that she might have the wrong idea about Jack and didn’t want to cause a fight.</p><p>“No, no problem at all on my side Daniel.” She reached for the little girl and he handed her over.</p><p>“Then why the look of surprise if you don’t mind me asking.” He put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Meg leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before turning to the bags once again. “Daniel, no one stays in that house with Jack when he comes home. When he comes home like this he is usually working something out. Something…. major out in his life. It’s the way he is, the way we all are actually. We come home to think, to be, and try to understand our next move.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jack mentioned a few times in the past when he’s come home.”</p><p>“I think Sara was the only person that has ever stayed with Jack in that house. He doesn’t bring people home.”</p><p>“Your father mentioned that too.” Daniel was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>Meg smiled, reached out and touched his arm. “If Jack brought you here, you’re family. He’s talked about you so much in our calls I feel like I know you already.” She laughed. “I am so glad he has a friend like you in his life. He needs that.” She pulled out the monitors and turned them on. “Do me a favor, take this to the kitchen and tell me if you can hear me. It’s like a radio.”</p><p>It was Daniel’s turn to smile. “I got it. It’s the common version of what Jack and I use in the field.”</p><p>“In the field?” She looked at him as he made his way to the door.</p><p>“Sorry, classified.”  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>When Jack arrived back with Finley O’Neill and his family it was almost like deja vu. Daniel grabbed his coat as the calls of ‘Merry Christmas’, ‘it’s good to be home’, ‘you’ll never believe the flight and the airports!’ began anew. Outside by the SUV Jack gave Daniel the once over.</p><p>“You survived Meg?” He asked innocently.</p><p>“I do believe round one of ‘who the hell did my brother drag home’ was a draw.” </p><p>“Sweet.”</p><p>Once again they arranged the luggage in the method of least resistance to get into the house. It was easy to fall into step just like they were in the field. It also helped that Finley’s family packed lighter than Meg’s. When the man himself came out of the house to help, Daniel was a bit surprised, he figured he would be inside with his family.</p><p>“You must be Daniel.” He held out his hand. “Maw and Pop told me you were joining us this year. ‘Bought time you dragged a friend home Jack.”</p><p>Jack smiled but looked directly at his brother. “Thin ice Finn. Play fair.” He was smiling but Daniel was picking up on something just not sure what or if he wanted to put a name to it.</p><p>Daniel shook the man’s hand eagerly. “Pleasure to meet you Finn. You didn’t need to come out here Jack and I could have gotten this.”</p><p>Finn smiled. “Yes, but then I would need to hear all the women folk giggling over each other.” He laughed. “I love ‘um dearly, but the shrieking just…” He shuddered and Daniel laughed.</p><p>“And there you have my youngest brother Daniel. Girls give him cooties.” Jack laughed and picked up the suitcase headed in the house.</p><p>Luggage inside, coats off and Ms. Bale bringing blessed coffee to warm everyone. “Last round of introductions.” Jack mentioned. “Doctor Daniel Jackson you know Finley now. That young man there is Jake, red hair on the left is Justin and his twin on the right is Benjamin.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Daniel gave the boys a wave.</p><p>“Somewhere around here is Dawn.” Jack looked around a bit.</p><p>“Dawn, come met Jack’s friend!” Finn called his wife who came rushing down from the second floor. </p><p>“Sorry! Was putting things away.” She came down the steps, her long red hair bouncing behind her. “Daniel so good to meet you. I saw you helping with the luggage out there. Been keeping you busy.”</p><p>He took her hand and shook it warmly. “Yes, yes they have been. You didn’t need to rush down.”</p><p>“Yes she did.” Finn brought her into an embrace from behind. “This is a vacation honey, can you try and relax a little?”</p><p>She smiled and leaned back into him. “It’s just we got in late and I wanted to get things unpacked.”</p><p>Maw came into the room, “all in good time dear. We can help you in a bit. Have some coffee now, relax and come tell us about your trip.”</p><p>With that Daniel noticed the family all seemed to mill about and find their places here or there. He was comfortable hanging back and observing, not needing to be in the thick of things. Family dynamics had always fascinated him and the O’Neill clan was no different. That was until Jack pushed him into the room into a chair near him and the family began to grill him, as much as Jack would allow. It was strange to feel this included, it was even stranger to like feeling a part of it. </p><p>When Aideen curled up on him once again after dinner, he had an even stronger feeling of Jack being his home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Jack’s turn to make the fire, Daniel’s turn to make the drinks as they relaxed before heading off to bed.</p><p>“Jack, question.” Daniel was bringing in the coffee heading for the sofa.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Meg….”</p><p>“Say no more. I will tell her to back off.” Jack looked very serious suddenly.</p><p>“No… no. It’s just she seems to think you need space to think and just ‘be’. I don’t want to be in the way of that.”</p><p>“You’re not. You’re here because you help and you already know what I am thinking about doing and why I am so keen on observing them all together.”</p><p>Daniel fell silent, he was sad suddenly that Jack was going to leave these really good people behind.</p><p>“You okay with little Addy?” Jack turned concerned eyes to him.</p><p>“She’s sweet.” He replied looking into his coffee.</p><p>“Not what I asked.”</p><p>“I’ve never been an Uncle and now all of them are calling me Uncle and… she’s sweet Jack.” He didn’t know what else to say, it was the truth. He had fallen for the little girl with the big brown eyes hook line and sinker.</p><p>Jack nodded with a smile. “That she is.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel stood in the doorway away from the O’Neill clan as they all sat watching Jack play the piano as his mother wanted. It was easy Christmas classical tunes by Vince Guaraldi and thoughts of a Charlie Brown Christmas filled his mind. It had been ages since Daniel had watched that Christmas special. Jack was extraordinarily well trained and Daniel was faced with yet another side if Jack O’Neill he had never known existed. </p><p>The ‘Doctor’ in Daniel came to the forefront as he watched the family melt into the music and sit a little closer together. The Christmas tree, the smell of pine and fresh baked apple pie, it was a sense of home and tradition for these people. It brought them joy and peace, a readiness to close out an old year and start a new one. Together, stronger, reconnected with their kin. That’s when it hit him, the reason Jack had wanted Daniel to come with him. He had wanted Daniel to see and feel the reason they worked so hard at the SGC. Daniel had no real ties to Earth, growing up in foster care didn’t provide a string of amazing parental relationships or siblings. ‘What was the point’ had crossed his mind, though it always went unvoiced because he would suddenly have reasons that gave him a point, Jack being within the top three. He focused in on the back of the man playing the piano once more, his profile as he turned and smiled at his little niece. No one would ever know the sacrifices Jack had made to allow his family these continued moments of togetherness. None of them or anyone else in the world really would understand the sacrifice Daniel had made either. And that was okay, it had to be okay, because that was all anyone in the SGC was ever going to get. The sense of peace that came with knowing your sacrifice was for the greater good even when it was killing you inside. They all did it so these people would never know the real dangers of the universe. Jack had given him a family and that family had welcomed him without reservations because that was who they were. They embraced him for just being the person he was with Jack. He didn’t need to prove anything, they would care for him anyway.</p><p>“My son…. he likes you.” Pop had crept up on him in the archway.</p><p>It was such an odd thing for the old man to comment. “Huh? What?” Daniel couldn’t hide his confusion from his eyes and then felt even more lost when the older man just smiled. </p><p>“Come, get our coats, let's go to the back porch.” He nodded towards the other direction with his head and started down the hall. Daniel moved to grab both jackets and followed, disappointment at having to leave Jack’s performance.</p><p>After helping the older man into his jacket and arranging the chairs Daniel put on his own coat and took a chair. It was only a few moments before Pop O’Neill spoke up.</p><p>“Daniel, Jack doesn’t bring friends home.” He cleared his throat, “least of all male friends. It took him two years of dating Sara before he brought her round to face off with this group of ours.” He looked fondly in the direction of where his lineage was still captured by the sound of the piano. “That poor man, you know those kids will make him play those same songs three times before he will fake a finger injury to stop.” He chuckled and Daniel laughed as well, he was enjoying the music as a backdrop setting of sorts. </p><p>“I didn't even know he could play. I have a piano at my place and he never mentioned anything.” He shook his head.</p><p>Pop leaned forward and placed a hand on Daniel’s knee. “That’s what I mean son, Jack… Jack doesn't let people in. It’s easier for him in his world of war and loss to keep everyone at arm's length. After Iraq… oh lordy after Iraq, I thought we had lost him. That addiction… had him but good. The beating he took. The Air Force didn’t tell us the details, Jack sure as hell never did, never said a peep.” The man leaned back and took a deep shuddering breath. “But I knew, I’d seen other officers with more training than Jack have that look in their eye.” Now there was a really long pause and Daniel didn’t know what to say, he just left the last word hanging in the air. As if deciding a direction the man pushed on. “Jack pulled himself together. I don’t know how, where he got the strength. It wasn’t from Sara. She was a good woman but she couldn’t understand his pain. Did he tell you she wanted him to retire after little Charlie was born? Said she couldn’t be a single mom and it was time for Jack to stop flying and man up.”</p><p>Daniel noticed that the man was looking for an answer. “No, he never said that much. I know there were rough spots, differences of opinion regarding parenting. He was comfortable letting her take lead since he was gone and wanted Charlie to have that single voice of direction when he wasn’t there… I know Jack hurts for the time he didn’t get to spend at home with Charlie.”</p><p>Pop sat back with a huge smile on his face. “Again son, you prove my point. Jack lets you in. How many others know that about him?”</p><p>Daniel thought about the question before raising his voice. “I don’t know. Jack and I don’t share friends outside of work and at work he is the second in command, he doesn’t like personal and professional to mix really.”</p><p>“After Charlie I thought we had lost him again. He called me from Cheyenne Mountain telling me he was going on a dangerous mission and to make sure his Maw didn’t worry. I knew, I knew in my soul my Son was saying goodbye to me. He was so lost.” The man looked out into the dark of the night and took a long deep breath. “Then he came back and came home. Told us he met a good feller on his last mission. One that was able to talk good sense even if he wasn’t military.”</p><p>“I think Jack was over stating…” Daniel tried to interject.</p><p>“He was here two nights when we found him playing piano again. Said he was trying to clear his head now that Sara was gone. I think he was wondering if he could get her back or trying to help himself see that it was in both their interests to let it go. Terrible thing: the loss of a child. Terrible thing.”</p><p>Daniel was silent, he knew that pain. They didn’t need to know he knew that pain. Jack knew, that was enough. “Yes. Yes it is.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while just listening to the piano and watching snow drift to the ground. It was cool but not overly cold. When the music faded Pop stood and began to move towards the door. “Daniel.” He waited for the man to turn and look at him. “I’m glad you came to visit with us. I’m happy my son has you around. He needs you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel sat in front of the fire on the floor looking into the flame. He had turned on the local jazz station. He wasn’t over the top on Christmas music but Jack had been right this station was relaxing. Pop’s words were running around in his head. The man had been trying to tell him something and it was more than just they were happy he had come. </p><p>“You are very quiet tonight, seeing as it’s Christmas Eve and all.” Jack came into the room carrying two very large coffee mugs. “Irish with all the fixins.” He passed one down. “We're on the floor tonight?”</p><p>Daniel took the cup and looked up. “You mind?”</p><p>“Not at all, just hold my cup while I get some pillows and get down there.” Jack passed his mug down, went to the sofa to grab a few of the throw pillows and the small blanket. Putting them around he watched Daniel get a bit more comfortable and then get down on the floor himself. The room was filled with the sounds of a crackling fire and soft jazz. “What’s on your mind tonight?” He left the question hanging out in the open.</p><p>His companion took a long deep breath. “I have so many thoughts running in my head.” </p><p>The confusion in his voice broke Jack’s heart. This was the holidays, he had brought Daniel here to have a good time and relax. “Want to set them free? Just get them all out and if needed we can pick them apart when you’re done?”</p><p>Daniel looked in the fire, staring into it like he wanted to become a part of it or something. “I don’t...no that’s not right...I can’t lose your friendship Jack.”</p><p>“Hey… none of that.” He picked up both their coffee mugs and raised them as if to toast. “No passing judgement, no hurt feelings - either side.”</p><p>Daniel raised his cup. “Either side, agreed.”</p><p>They both drank deeply, the coffee with whiskey, cream and whipped cream sweet desert warming them.</p><p>“I think your parents believe we are a couple.” He started and then smiled when Jack kinda choked a bit.</p><p>“Keep going.” Jack urged, he wanted all these thoughts out of the other man’s head.</p><p>“It made me think about our time on Abydos, how I felt. In the moment it was comfort, friendship, human connection, exactly what I needed.” He took a pause. “Now I am thinking I want more of that feeling. Waking up the other morning with you after my nightmare was something that made me happy. I felt really freaking happy Jack and I missed it the next morning.”</p><p>Jack looked at the fire, it was safe. He knew Daniel was looking at him and he lifted his hand and made a keep going motion.</p><p>“Now I feel bad for thinking of our time together as anything more than comfort and friendship, like I’ve tainted it somehow and all of it doesn’t matter because you are Air Force and all the crap that goes with that. I don’t know if you’re bi or straight. I know you are comfortable enough with yourself to allow touching, holding, the comfort but anything above that who knows. I can’t risk this friendship, but when your father and I talked tonight and what he implied, it made me think of things and now I realize that I am longing for those things and this is just…” He ran out of steam. The room was once again filled with the sound of fire, jazz and silence from Jack; it stayed that way for a long time. Daniel began to fidget, he felt as if Jack was pulling away from him and he couldn’t reach out to him, not now. “Say something, please.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what to say or where to start.” Jack turned and faced Daniel fully. “My parents thinking we are together doesn’t surprise me. That Pop implied that to you - does. I never bring anyone here and of the very few people I have brought here only Sarah stayed in the house with me - after we were married. I made it clear to them prior to you coming you were important to me. That definitely tipped their thinking. If you are worried that it bothers me, no it doesn’t. Meg is bi and came out to the family a long time ago. All of us had to get used to the idea that straight wasn’t the only way to be. As for me, high school couple of guys we jerked off in front of each other some sort of contest or something.” he paused and took a breath. “Man I haven’t thought about that in years. Anyway, the concept of being with a man - you - doesn’t bother me if you are worried about that.” He paused and this time took a really deep breath. “Want me to go on? I feel like… I dunno… I should shut up or something?”</p><p>Daniel cleared his throat. “No, don’t stop, you're doing fine. Please.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “‘Kay. As for the whole Abydos deal. As long as you know and understand everything - and I do mean everything, Daniel - that I did was out of friendship. I was not trying to seduce you or anything other than be there for you. Right now, I think you want more from this relationship and because you want more you are rethinking times we have been close to each other. Seeing them in a different light - I dunno - I’m not good at this stuff.”</p><p>Daniel turned and looked at Jack fully. “The other morning?”</p><p>It was Jack’s turn to look deeply into Daniel’s eyes and just not hide for a change. He was never fully consciously hiding but now, now he felt as if he had been and it was time to stop.  “I really enjoyed holding you and I didn’t want to stop. I just don’t know what….” He made a weird gesture with his hand between the two of them.</p><p>Daniel moved forward and leaned over Jack his words spoken against Jack’s lips, “let me.” He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Jack’s who pursed his lips to increase the contact. It was slow at first Daniel didn’t push, just kept brushing. This was new to Jack and he wasn’t sure himself where this was going to go. These kisses were different. This wasn’t grief or a need for human connection. This was a spark of desire of coming home to where he belonged and was understood. It was a rush when, as if something just broke open, Jack surged up and took Daniel’s lips fully. His hand came around the back of Daniel’s neck and held him as the kiss grew in its intensity. </p><p>Jack leaned back bringing Daniel on top of him. His head resting on one of the pillows, he let his fingers run up into Daniel’s shorter hair opening his mouth. </p><p>Daniel took the cue and let his tongue enter Jack’s hot mouth, moaning as he finally tasted coffee, whiskey and Jack. Something that was just so Jack it made his spine melt with enjoyment. He reached up and cupped Jack’s neck and collar noticing there was no chain. The discovery brought him out of the moment and he pulled back.</p><p>“Where are your tags?” He looked down into brown eyes.</p><p>Jack paused and caught his breath. “I don’t wear them here, never have. When I come home I leave the military at the military. Hammond knows that.”</p><p>“You haven’t worn them at all?” He placed his hand over Jack’s chest as if looking for the full metal of tags and not just the chain.</p><p>“They are in Colorado at my house, in my dresser if you must know.” </p><p>Smiling Daniel surged forward his hands holding Jack’s head in place as he kissed the man deeply. “We can do this?” He breathed letting himself enjoy the feel of the body under his.</p><p>Jack laughed a little, mostly nerves. “I dunno what ‘this’ may be. But I am willing to take it slow and find out.” He ruffled the man’s hair just a little trying to relax.</p><p>“Slow… we can do it slow.” Daniel smiled again and leaned down to take Jack into another passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time, sleeping t-shirts were the first to go, the heat of the fire keeping them warm on a cold winter night. Daniel took his time kissing and exploring Jack’s naked chest. It had been a long time since he had been with another man, and he was determined not to get this wrong. He groaned as Jack brought him back up to kiss him deeply.</p><p>Jack slid his hands down Daniel’s back and let them slide under the waistband of his sweats. Grabbing his ass and bringing their erections in closer contact. They both groaned at the sensation of hardness and cloth rubbing against them. Daniel pulled back. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Jack pulled back a little and grinned or tried to. “Daniel, I’m not joking I don’t know what to do with you.”</p><p>Daniel kissed his jaw and breathed into his ear. “What do you like?” Before moving down and kissing and nibbling on his neck.</p><p>Jack moved his head exposing more of his neck to Daniel’s ministrations. “Touch me.” He whispered.</p><p>The rest was easy. Daniel touched, made his living by touching. Touching people, artifacts, mapping with his fingers, touching the written word. He wanted to touch Jack, craved it. Removing their sweatpants was efficient and natural. Letting his hands touch and caress Jack as he laid there panting and moaning was a pleasure he had never expected. His cock was hard and leaking and Jack brought him back on top for full body contact. Daniel thrust his hips rubbing their groins together. “Like that?” He whispered.</p><p>Jack moaned and swallowed hard. “Yes, like it. Like the feel of you, the weight.” He grabbed Daniel’s ass again.</p><p>“I won’t break Jack. Don’t hold back.” He purposefully ground his hips down and around and Jack groaned in pleasure. Reaching up Daniel brushed his hands into Jack’s hair holding himself up on his elbows. “Open your eyes.” He kissed Jack’s lips and gazed down into eyes that were practically black with desire. “Trust this, trust me. Relax and let yourself go.” He kissed him deeply and ground his hips again. This time Jack pushed up as he held Daniel’s ass down.</p><p>The grinding was almost brutal as their groans came together and their erections rubbed and bumped. Precum leaking made it a wet and sticky slide. Lost in desire and excitement, Daniel started to thrust his need urgently, he was licking and nibbling Jack’s neck, ears and jaw panting harshly as he struggled for breath. “You feel good, oh God you feel and taste so good to me.” He put his forehead against Jacks as he let his hips move. Jack shifted his legs and brought one to wrap around Daniel’s hips as he moved his hands to hold onto Daniel’s head.</p><p>“Help me come Daniel, please, let me come with you.” He devoured Daniel’s mouth in a hot wet messy kiss. </p><p>“Hnnnggg…. Let go of it. Relax and just feel.” He reached down and ran his fingers over Jack’s erection, the angle had the back of his fingers brushing against the small hairs from Jack's belly button down to his groin. He was so close… he moved to Jack’s ear, noticing that the man had a thing for his voice. “Gonna come Jack. You’re gonna make me come all over you.” He whispered and panted again. “Want you so much. Want to feel you come on me.”</p><p>“Yes!” Jack arched his back, pushed his hips and wrapped Daniel in a full body embrace as he groaned and panted his pleasure and release. “Oh God… Daniel….” He was lost and he couldn’t breathe and yet he was so keenly aware of feeling Daniel shudder in his arms, his belly and chest being coated with Daniel’s come. The man’s face was so expressive in his orgasm it was amazing to see this.</p><p>They laid together for a long time catching their breath, eyes closed and holding each other tight. Daniel shifted to get up. “Don’t go.” Jack wasn’t ready to lose the contact just yet. Daniel leaned up and kissed him tenderly.</p><p>“Not going. We just need to clean up a bit. Be right back.” He got up and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Jack looked down at himself, the evidence of what just happened all over him. He probably should be freaked out but he wasn’t. Maybe it was because of Meg and his understanding after hours of conversation with her that love was love the rest was just a package - or something like that. Maybe it was because it was Daniel and push came to shove he always felt better around Daniel. Challenged, motivated, alive. He shifted the pillows around the fire and waited for Daniel to come back. Their drinks were still within easy reach.</p><p>When Daniel came back with warm wash cloths he helped the man with the clean up and then they snuggled together facing the fire.</p><p>After a while Daniel turned to face Jack. “You okay?”</p><p>Jack thought about it then smiled. “Yeah, I think I am. I will never be able to listen to Christmas Jazz without thinking about this and getting a hard on, aside from that - I’m good right now. What about you?”</p><p>Daniel leaned back and let his shoulder touch Jack’s as he looked into the fire noticing it was lightly snowing outside. He reached out and put his hand on Jack’s knee. “This is good. Really good.”</p><p>Jack placed his hand over Daniel’s. “Yeah, yeah it is.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>The damn phone was ringing. Why was the phone ringing? Opening his eyes Jack looked around and answered it. “O’Neill.” </p><p>“Jack! Can you come to the main house?” Meg’s tone was more annoyed than upset.</p><p>Jack raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on Meg?”</p><p>“Addy is having a fit. She keeps saying she can’t sleep in her room until you check it out or something. We’ve been trying to calm her down for hours and she is just not having it Jack.”</p><p>“Your youngest child is running the show is what you are telling me.” He couldn’t believe his ears right now. He laughed at Meg’s expressive sigh.</p><p>“This is serious. Justin found her trying to get out the back door to walk down to the house. Jack, she was trying to get out to get to you. I’m scared to sleep now.”</p><p>“Okay, Meg. Calm down I’ll come right up.” Jack looked down at Daniel still sleeping in the nest of blankets they had made on the floor in front of the now smoldering fire. “Give me a bit.”</p><p>Meg’s sigh came through loud and clear over the line. “Thanks Jack. Come to the back door, we are in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Got it. See you shortly.” Jack hung up the phone and looked down at Daniel who was now stirring. He laid back down and ran his fingers into Daniel’s hair. “Daniel.”</p><p>The man rolled back to his voice and opened sleepy blue eyes and then smiled. “Hi.” His voice was low and wispy.</p><p>Jack took in the relaxed and...happy... state of his friend and felt his own features soften. “Hey.” He whispered back. Leaning in as Daniel’s hand came and wrapped around the back of his neck he let the man pull him down into a soft series of kisses that felt good. They were wrapping themselves around each other when Jack remembered why he had woken Daniel up. “Hey, hey. As much as I am enjoying this. I need to go to the main house for a bit.”</p><p>Daniel pulled back abruptly. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Jack smiled at the concern being shown. “Nothing really. It’s just Addy. She gets fussy some nights and when I’m around she tends to just want me. Meg is worried because Justin found her trying to open the back door.”</p><p>Daniel sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Want me to come with you?”</p><p>“It’s up to you, I didn’t want you to wake up with me gone.” </p><p>“Yeah, let me get dressed. You might need back up.” He yawed deeply.</p><p>Jack leaned back in and kissed his neck. “Sorry, this wasn’t…”</p><p>Daniel laughed. “I don’t think either one of us had a plan for this Jack. Let’s just go rescue Addy and then maybe coffee?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>The two made their way in the snow up to the main house Meg was at the door just as they got to the porch kicking the snow from their shoes. </p><p>“Sorry about this Jack, Daniel. Didn’t mean to wake the both of you.” She looked between them as if wondering why they both came. </p><p>“The phone woke me up and when Jack told me the problem I decided he might need back up.” Daniel smiled at her thinking it was as good a story as any.</p><p>The moment Jack had his coat and scarf off the little toddler was in his arms softly crying. “Hey sweet stuff.” He was speaking really softly to her. “Want to tell me what’s going on?” </p><p>She looked around and even in her tears was incredibly shy as she looked at her mom. Addy shook her head and painfully launched into Jack’s neck once again.</p><p>“Uh… okay. It’s okay. How about we just sit for a bit?” Jack looked around for a chair and was grateful when Daniel pulled one out from under the breakfast bar for him. He then noticed that Justin was passed out on the table, his balance looking like he was about to fall to the floor. “Meg, why don’t you take our hero Justin here to bed? Daniel will start some coffee and we can just sit here for a bit.”</p><p>Meg looked around. “You sure?”</p><p>Daniel smiled. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. Do we need to wake anyone else?” </p><p>“0200… we wake anyone they might just be pissed off enough to deny us gifts.” Jack smiled as he rocked and rubbed the little girls back.</p><p>Meg looked distressed. “Jack, I’m really sorry.” </p><p>Not to Daniel’s surprise Jack just smiled. “For this little angel Meg, nothing to be sorry about. Daniel and I were staying up late so it’s not like we were in any sort of deep sleep.”</p><p>“Plus, it gives me a reason to have coffee.” Daniel smiled at her, one of his real smiles that very few at the SGC ever got to see. It made Jack smile and shake his head.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take care of Justin, grab a robe and be back.”</p><p>“Take your time, we’re all fine here.” He held the little girl tight and closed his eyes.</p><p>Daniel set the coffee to brew and turned just watching his friend, no lover, no friend...maybe lover hold little Addy and how right that seemed to be. “What are you thinking about?” He whispered, not meaning for the thought to come out loud.</p><p>“Charlie used to get like this on my first night back. Would drive Sara nuts, but he wouldn’t sleep until I held him. Little Addy here has always been the same, haven’t you sweetheart?” </p><p>She held her head up, sucked in her thumb and nodded. “Sa’fff” She mumbled then let out a big sigh.</p><p>When Meg came back into the room she watched Jack and Daniel talking about nothing with Jack still holding her little girl. “You two really are something.” She shook her head in disbelief. “You give into her way too much Jack.” she chastised her brother as she fixed her own coffee.</p><p>“Not at all. A guy has to keep his family safe.” He laughed at her exasperated look. “If you didn’t want me to do it, you wouldn’t have called.”</p><p>“Fair point. The door Jack.” She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Jack nodded. He pulled the little girl from his shoulder and sat her on the table. “Addy, your Mom here can’t be worried about you going out the door without her okay? You can come and get me at the other house only if someone else is with you. It’s not safe and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Addy just looked at him and sniffed. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” The little girl looked around again very shy. “Wanna tell me in secret?” The little girl leaned in and whispered brokenly into Jack’s ear who was saying it back to her. More for Daniel’s enjoyment then Meg’s.</p><p>“Santa, right. Under the bed, got it. Closet, too? Yeah, not good. They might get him? Can’t let that happen. Light not bright enough? Well, Rudolph's nose… oh red… yeah, forgot about that.” He pulled back from her and looked her in the eye. “Sounds like we need a full sweep of the room to ensure Santa’s safety upon arrival.” </p><p>Addy nodded frantically and Daniel couldn’t hide his laugh. </p><p>“All right, we will handle this in full military practice. Daniel here will watch my six and hang on to you. I’ll go in with the broom and we’ll ensure full safety for the man in red.” He turned to Daniel. “We have our orders, Dr. Jackson. Meg you secure the weapons.”</p><p>It took twenty minutes and Daniel had fun watching Jack secure the little girls room just for Santa. He had known the family side of Jack was in there, it was a pleasure to see it on full display. </p><p>When Addy was once again down she fell right off to sleep as Meg changed the batteries in the monitor which was how the girl had left the room without being noticed. They all went back to the kitchen and what was left of the coffee. </p><p>“Need help putting out gifts Meg?” Jack mentioned as he sipped the cool coffee.</p><p>“We weren’t going to do it until around five. But if you want, we could do it now and let the others sleep in?”</p><p>Jack turned to Daniel. “Meg here is in charge of the gift brigade each year.”</p><p>“Only because I need to put the two turkeys in by six.” She smiled. “Then the ham at ten.”</p><p>“How much food…” Daniel looked between them.</p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Jack shook his head.</p><p>“It will all be gone before we leave. Except the soup that Ms. Bale makes and freezes.” She pushed back from the table. “Are we ready to do this?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Crawling into bed together they each snuggled up. “This feels too good.” Daniel commented as he got comfortable with Jack. They were not locked together like lovers or anything. It was a comfortable snuggle. It was a small surprise only when he felt Jack’s lips to his temple.<br/>
“Night Daniel.”</p><p>“Hmm. Morning Jack.” He smiled as he closed his eyes. They were only going to get a few hours before they needed to head back to the house for the day's activities. He relaxed feeling the family feels he never realized he had wanted to feel in his life. It wasn’t so much the actions, it was more Jack and being in his world and seeing once again the side of the man he never knew.  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel was handed the last of his Christmas gifts. Each of the family members had gotten him a little something. Since none of them really knew him well enough, it was painfully obvious that Jack had told them all what to buy. During the course of the gift opening it had become a bit of a running joke. They were giving Daniel all of the practical gifts a family would bestow upon one of their own. </p><p>Meg and family gifted a cream sweater and black jeans. Finley and team new tennis shoes and socks for both summer and winter. Pop had graced him with a new shaving kit. It contained both a straight razor and disposable ones. He had remembered once upon a time telling Jack he had wanted to learn the art of straight razor shaving. Never having the nerve to actually do it on the digs for fear of being startled and slitting his throat. The last two gifts were from Maw and Jack. </p><p>“Open mine first grá.” She smiled kindly looking at him and then Jack with a wink.</p><p>Daniel opened the gift with a flourish and then proceeded to laugh with the rest of the family. “Under ware. How thoughtful of you.” He meant the words and she knew it but he still had to laugh. It was the only thing missing from the family of gifts. “Thank you, everyone. I have no idea how any of you got my sizes.” He looked directly at Jack.</p><p>“No, no. Do not blame me. I just relayed them. You blame Janet and Sam.” Jack laughed even harder and the groan from Daniel on that one.</p><p>“Who are Janet and Sam?” Meg sensed a way into the ‘classified’ world of her brother and was not going to miss a beat.</p><p>“Co-workers who hate Daniel’s wardrobe.” Jack smiled again as he lifted his beer and took a swig. </p><p>The last of the gifts went round the room and after Meg opened hers she turned to her older brother. “That just leaves you and Daniel. Come on, I can’t wait to see what Daniel got you.”</p><p>Jack took the slightly larger box in his hand. He noticed that it was big enough - just - to fit into Daniel’s suitcase. He opened it and caught his breath. There before him were carefully laid out pictures of his family and friends from the SGC. Daniel had taken the time to pull out old photos and arrange them. Photos that held nothing confidential behind them. Something he could display proudly. He knew this was to go with him to the Asgard if that was his choice. A reminder of his military family.</p><p>“I’ll need to make another now that I’ve met the other side of your family.” Daniel commented to the now quiet room. </p><p>“Who are all these people?” Meg leaned in and looked at the pictures. “Come on, it can’t be classified if he gave it to you in front of us.”</p><p>“Go ahead, Jack.” Daniel urged. This family should get to know that side of his life.</p><p>Jack pointed to the first picture. “Kawasaki, we served together for years. Ferretti, we still serve together. Daniel, his wife Sha’re.”</p><p>“Oh Daniel, she’s beautiful.” Meg commented meaningfully.</p><p>“Yes, yes she was.” Daniel smiled and Addy climbed back into his lap, he rocked her slightly.</p><p>“Meg, you would have loved Sha’re.” It was Jack’s turn to smile at the thought of the two woman getting along. “Sam and Janet.”</p><p>“They hate Daniel’s wardrobe.”</p><p>“T and Hammond. Charlie and Sara. Ernest and Catherine.”</p><p>“What the heck kinda name is T?” Justin commented from behind Jack’s chair looking over at the famed piece of what Jack suddenly considered art.</p><p>“Nickname. He hated the name his parents gave him.” Jack smiled. </p><p>“I noticed you didn’t give ranks.” Meg leaned back a little smuggly.</p><p>“Not going to either.” Jack replied.</p><p>“Also noticed no stories.”</p><p>“Classified.” Both Jack and Daniel said at once and then smiled. It was ingrained now and Meg was just nosey.</p><p>“Thank you Daniel.” Jack lifted his beer in toast.</p><p>“Welcome Jack. I know you have pictures in the house. I thought this would be an easy way to get everyone at once. Of course then I met this group. Now I need to rethink the whole thing.” He smiled and laughed.</p><p>“You just tell me what you need Daniel, I’ll get you all the photos you want. Plus a bit of blackmail material for later.”</p><p>“Maw!” Jack smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“Now yours!” Justin called out as Jack reluctantly put his gift to the side where it would not break the young boy got into his lap. Justin had always been drawn to Jack and Finn never seemed to mind that his older brother took the boy under his wing. Even Benjamin was easily separated when Jack was around.</p><p>“Okay.” He looked down at Addy. “Wanna help?” She smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Daniel. Handle with care.” Jack gave a warning call.</p><p>The man turned curious blue eyes onto his friend and lifted the box. He had meant to rattle it around some and joke but Jack had him interested. “Lets start on this side.” Addy helped him peel back the paper and lift the lid on the outer box. </p><p>“Box!” The little girl smiled at him.</p><p>Daniel knew these boxes well. “Meg, can you take Addy for me?” He looked up as she got up then down into brown eyes. “Just for a little bit.” Once the girl was secure on her Mom’s lap Daniel took out the solander box and the envelope that was underneath. “I don’t know which to open first.” He was having trouble catching his breath. </p><p>“I vote box so we can all see it.”</p><p>“Card is details only.” Jack commented, he looked like he had butterflies in his stomach as he practically hid behind Justin.</p><p>“Box it is.” He took a deep breath and opened it. “You found it!” He looked at Jack again.</p><p>“What is it?” Justin was practically bouncing now. </p><p>“The Aran Islands. By J.M. Synge. With Drawings by Jack B. Yeats” He read the blue cloth cover of the book. “I’d pass it around but...no.” He smiled knowing instantly that this was an expensive book and then opened the card. “Jack, this is a signed first edition!” He paused and then read the detailed information for everyone. “A rare Signed copy of this classic work combining the talents of two of Ireland's literary &amp; artistic greats. Containing twelve plates.”</p><p>Jack cleared his throat. “It’s a custom collectors solander box so it should keep it safe when you finish reading it.”</p><p>“Reading it? That boy better not touch it, might fall apart!” Pop called from his chair. “Irish Jack, well done.”</p><p>“Not hardly. Daniel’s been looking for that book since I’ve known him.” Jack brought Justin closer feeling a bit on display. </p><p>Daniel looked down at the book. “My father had an old copy he read to me. I lost it in one of the foster homes. I mentioned to Jack I’d like to get a used copy one day. New just wouldn’t feel right ya know?” He looked at Maw who smiled and nodded. “This though, this Jack.” He just shook his head, words failing him.</p><p>Meg got up and hugged her brother. “Hidden depths. Okay - let’s get some of the food out here. Daniel get’s to clean up the wrapping paper and store that book from little hands.” She bounced Addy happily.</p><p>Jack stayed behind and helped Daniel with cleaning up. “Thank you Jack.” He looked back at the group of people milling around the kitchen and dining area. “For everything.”</p><p>Jack brought his friend in a tight hug. “Merry Christmas, Daniel.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While the next chapter is completed, the main driving story is not done. I actually cut this chapter off to make it a solid holiday story. The concept of this Universe was developed with a friend during holiday and while we laughed about it, the plot bunny would not leave me. If you are interested in beta reading please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iudicium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This work starts after Season Three Episode 4: Legacy. It breaks cannon completely after Season Three Episode 11: Past and Present. While all other episodes in the series are fair game in future chapters after Past and Present we leave cannon far behind. Sam Carter fans - stick with it, our girl has some growing to do. I have not listed all of the pairings / characters, the pairings that are listed are in the story to date.</p>
<p>With Sha're gone, Daniel ponders his next move. With politics pushing Hammond and the program more and more Jack begins to wonder where he can do the most good. Thor needs help and knows just the man to call.</p>
<p>Can two people change the fate of all man-kind?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much love and hugs to all my readers. Thank you for spending time with my work. I hope you enjoy. This chapter was not easy to write thus the reason for the delay in positing. The continued support has kept me going, thank you for all of the notes of encouragement.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>SG-1 sat at the briefing table looking over the details of their next mission. </p>
<p>“Seems straightforward science milk run Sir.” Jack calmly stated leaning back in his chair as the white light engulfed him and he was transported up to Thor’s ship. Thirty minutes later both Jack and Thor were in the briefing room.</p>
<p>“General Hammond.” Thor spoke softly. “Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, Teal’c. I have come seeking your assistance on behalf of the Asgard race. We would like to request that O’Neill come with us.”</p>
<p>“Colonel O’Neill is needed here Thor. I am sure we have others who could help.” Hammond offered.</p>
<p>“No. Only O’Neill has the known ability we seek General.”</p>
<p>Daniel sat forward with a concerned look on his face. “What exactly are you asking Jack to do?”</p>
<p>“Assist the Asgard.” Thor answered simply.</p>
<p>“By doing what? What is only Jack qualified to do.” Daniel clarified.</p>
<p>“We would like for O’Neill to interface with the Velistner and search for a way to stop an enemy plaguing our world.” Thor held out a white marble and a huge hologram filled the briefing table. “We call them the replicators. They seek heightened technology and serve only to replicate. We have found several worlds destroyed by them. They consume and move on. They grow smarter and evolve. We do not know where they came from. In our ignorance we brought only one onto a ship and now a legion is headed to my home world to consume it. If we do not stop them, no planet in our database will be safe and my race will die like many other races on those other worlds.”</p>
<p>“So you want to hook Jack up to a computer and let the Ancient database back into his brain?” Daniel had noticed Jack was at the window looking at the Stargate and not at the hologram like everyone else.</p>
<p>“Yes. We feel the interface will protect him from the full download he previously experienced.”</p>
<p>“You feel or you know?” Daniel was pressing.</p>
<p>“We are uncertain since this has never been tried. However, there is very little marjoin of concern.” Thor nodded. “I feel O’Neill will not become permanently damaged.”</p>
<p>“No.” Daniel sat back. “It’s too much of a risk.”</p>
<p>“Daniel.” Jack's voice was soft behind him. “It’s their entire race we are talking about here.”</p>
<p>“And who takes care of you when you go all Ancient again?”</p>
<p>“I won't. Will I?”</p>
<p>Thor was silent as the moment dragged on. “The possibility is remote.”</p>
<p>“But there.” Daniel pointed out.</p>
<p>“But there.” Thor agreed.</p>
<p>Everyone was silent. Just looking at each other. “Colonel do you want to do this?” Hammond broke the silence.</p>
<p>“It’s the Asgard Sir. If I can do this, they promised that they would help protect Earth outside of just the nice agreement we previously established.”</p>
<p>“If you do this Jack, I’m going with you. Someone needs to be there if you go all Ancient again.” Daniel stood up. “I also might be able to read some of the information to help translate what is there.”</p>
<p>“Sir, I can go to qualify any scientific advancements they might uncover.”</p>
<p>“I will go in case trouble finds us.” Teal’c finished also standing.</p>
<p>“If this is the only way, I will gladly take all services offered.” Thor concluded. “Please provide a list of items you will require for a comfortable stay. I would expect an extended stay will be needed.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Thor once again went over the controls with Daniel and Sam. Jack would remain in the status tube for no more than seven hours a day. While in the chamber, Jack would be able to use the ship's systems to communicate and display information as needed. He would also be able to control needed systems to build prototypes. He would not be able to sever the connection abruptly. Thor was very specific in that quick disconnection, power loss or over exposure could lead to possible damage to O’Neill which the Asgard would not find acceptable.</p>
<p>Their rooms had been set up just down the hall from their working area. Sam was given a room she called her lab to work on things while Jack and Daniel did their translating. She was also shown specific things to look for in Jack by Janet which Daniel also insisted on learning.</p>
<p>Teal’c took charge of learning weapons - what their was of them on a science vessel - and setting up the commissary and bathroom areas. Thor had taken great pains to try and help his human friends feel comfortable. It wasn’t perfect, but it was livable for a time.</p>
<p>“We will always be available via the communications link. I am going to assist a nearby vessel currently engaged in battle. Once you find something, let me know and we will beam to the ship. I dare not bring the replicators anywhere near this galaxy.”</p>
<p>“Understood. I’ll do my best for you Thor.” Jack reached out and took the small hand in his own. </p>
<p>“I have every confidence in you O’Neill and SG-1.” He nodded and then beamed out.</p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath, smiled, swung his arms behind him and looked at his team. “Well kids. Let's get started.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Two Weeks Later</b>
</p>
<p>“Jack, look at this.” Daniel brought the plans up on the big screen after closing the door from the hall. </p>
<p>“Looks like a ship.” Jack’s voice came from the ship. He was in status hour five of this round. </p>
<p>Daniel nodded. “It is. So is this one.” He changed the image on the screen. “These are two Ancient ships. One is a research vessel and I think the other might just be a gate ship. See here.” He zoomed into one area on the plans. “I think those might be unused Stargates waiting to be placed on worlds.”</p>
<p>“That would mean they were designed for humans to travel.” Jack got the notion Daniel was trying to convey.</p>
<p>“Think they would build us a ship? We could keep working on this database. I think they have major cloning research we could leverage for Thor.”</p>
<p>“Us? Daniel….”</p>
<p>“Let’s just get cracking on this replicator issue.” Daniel shut the plans down and opened the door again knowing Jack would not keep the conversation going if others could hear. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>It was another week before they had what they felt was a working solution. Daniel had been pulling long hours while Jack rested in between sessions. Sam was pushing the prototypes hard trying to break the solution. </p>
<p>Jack was currently on hour four and making the modifications Sam was feeding into the computer while Daniel ran safety tests his eyes going blurry. “Jack.” He all but mumbled.</p>
<p>“Yeah Daniel?” His voice was soft to match Daniel’s. </p>
<p>“Can you turn down all the lights a bit?” He put his head down in his hands. They were close, so close he couldn’t stop now.</p>
<p>Jack did as requested. “You’re pushing yourself too hard. You have a migraine doncha?”</p>
<p>“It will ease up, now that the lights are down.”</p>
<p>“How much sleep have you had Daniel? We’re bunking together and I haven’t seen you actually in bed in day's. Damn, I should have caught that.”</p>
<p>“Jack, you need your own rest not to worry about me. I’m not hooked up to a computer daily.”</p>
<p>“No excuse. Off to bed with you.” Jack commanded and then called Sam and T into the room. “Carter, Daniel has a migraine you okay with take over watching me while we ship him off to rest?”</p>
<p>“Of course Colonel.” She hopped onto the chair behind the control panel. “I can run the simulations we need here while you make modifications. Stress levels of materials are here Daniel?”</p>
<p>The man nodded as he tried to stand and the world started to go sideways and the pounding grew unmercifully. </p>
<p>“T.” Jack’s voice was once again all authoritative. “Get Daniel into bed and get some of the medication Frasier sent into him. He needs rest T.”</p>
<p>“Understood O’Neill.” He placed his hands around Daniel’s arms to help steady him. </p>
<p>“Sam, he’s on hour four. Big clock on the dash, no more than seven.” Daniel was leaning heavily on Teal’c. </p>
<p>“I know Daniel. Off to bed, feel better!” She smiled and waved them off turning back to the control panel. “Let’s try one additional enhancement if you don’t mind Sir.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Making their way from the control room to their working areas Sam and Teal’c were surprised not to find the Colonel and Daniel in the main lab. Jack had gone quiet in the stasis chamber and until Daniel had burst in. Sam had forgotten the time allotment. When Daniel had pointed it out to her and Teal’c who had been working on his own ships duties (and in no way required to monitor the lab) she had blushed deeply. He had then sent them both off to report to Thor, he couldn’t even look her in the eye as he began the disengagement process.</p>
<p>“Perhaps DanielJackson took O’Neill to his quarters for some rest?” Teal’c indicated with a tilt of his head. “It has been ninety minutes since we checked in with them.” They moved down the hall to their sleeping chambers. The closer they got the clearer they could hear Daniel’s voice calm, soft and reassuring.</p>
<p>“Just breathe Jack, relax.”</p>
<p>“Nggg….” Jack’s pain filled the room.</p>
<p>“Relax Jack, you need to let go. This won’t work if you don’t relax.” Again with the reassuring,caring tone.</p>
<p>Jack was taking long deep breaths. “Can’t…. nggg… hurts Daniel ... hurts….”</p>
<p>“Shhh…. I know it hurts Jack, but unless you work with me it's gonna get worse. Now push up just a little.”</p>
<p>What followed was a series of obscene grunts and moans from both men.</p>
<p>Sam turned to Teal’c her eyes wide. “What is going on in there? Does that sound….sexual to you too?” she blushed deeply but kept moving forward a strange sort of morbid curiosity driving her need to see exactly what was happening. </p>
<p>Teal’c inclined his head. “Indeed” He raised an eyebrow in clear confusion.</p>
<p>They entered the dark room and she turned on the lights so they could see. She had to know for sure. “What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Jack let out a scream of pain as he curled up into a shaking ball of twisted limbs on the floor “turn it off” he began to beg.</p>
<p>“Shut the damn light off.” Daniel demanded covering Jack’s eyes with his hand as he continued to stroke Jack’s hair. Reducing his voice he continued, “he is sensitive to light, if you want to see go turn on the small night light in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>She went and turned on the smaller of the lights in the bathroom, then came back to the main room. Daniel was already talking to Teal’c.</p>
<p>“We couldn’t make it to the bed. Can you help me get him up? He’s pretty much wiped and I think the bed might do him better than the floor right now.” </p>
<p>A loud moan from Jack had Sam and Teal’c frozen but not Daniel. He resumed his petting of Jack’s hair. “Come on Jack, breathe remember? Slow, deep in and hold it…. now let it out slowly. Think about relaxing your right hand… just your right hand…” His tone was not one that Sam and Teal’c had never heard him use before but one that Jack was responding to as he changed his breathing.</p>
<p>Teal’c went to reach for Jack and Daniel held up his hand. “Give him a minute Teal’c, if he’s not calmer it will only hurt him more. I found that out from the doorway to here.”</p>
<p>Everyone stood still while Daniel kept telling Jack how to breathe and relax it was a painful task for Sam and Teal’c to watch their commanding officer, their friend curled up in a ball of pain and twisted cramping muscles. His body was contorting in ways that they were sure it was not meant to bend voluntarily. </p>
<p>When Daniel had Jack’s hands and one foot semi relaxed he took a long deep breath. “Jack, we are going to put you on the bed now.” He didn’t wait for a reply. “Okay Teal’c, I’ll get his legs.” After several groans and cries of pain they had Jack positioned on the bed and Daniel gave him another long pet and whispered something in his ear. Standing he motioned all of them out into the hall. “Well?”</p>
<p>Carter was the first to speak up. “We sent a message to Thor. He is on his way with Himdel. Should only take them a few hours. They were very pleased we found a solution.” She sounded pleased with herself.</p>
<p>Daniel’s teeth clenched tightly. “They say anything about Jack?” He looked between the two of them. </p>
<p>“They were very pleased with our progress DanielJackson, they were not informed that O’Neill had been injured in the process.” Teal’c looked almost guilty - for a Jaffa.</p>
<p>“Wait, you guys didn’t tell them that Jack was left in the pod too long? That he’s writhing in pain…” He closed his eyes. “Go. I’ll stay with Jack.” He looked only at Teal’c, “let me know when they get here.”</p>
<p>Sam felt a surge of guilt and realized they hadn’t communicated everything correctly. “Daniel, I’ll contact them again, see if anything can be done.” Her hand waved briefly in front of her.</p>
<p>Daniel turned cold eyes on her. “You do that. In the meantime just be somewhere else.” He turned and went into the room firmly closing the door. </p>
<p>It was the longest two hours Daniel could ever remember passing. Jack’s pain never eased, even with the meditative techniques and Daniel rubbing out tightening knotted muscles. His own hands were puffing up by the time Thor transported them into the sick bay. </p>
<p>“Doctor Jackson, how is he?” Thor’s voice was soothing.</p>
<p>“Hurting.” Daniel commented. “I can’t keep him from spazzing up. It’s like his body is pulsing with electric shocks or something.”</p>
<p>“Please move away.” Thor commanded as he came to stand on the other side of the bed. “I am going to put him in a brief status. It will stop the pain.”</p>
<p>Daniel nodded and then moved back. The bed had a cover come over it from the wall and a panel above lit up. Thor reviewed the details closely and the room was silent as he watched the alien work the controls and sensors. Thor turned and walked over to one of the windows as if satisfied with Jack’s current state.</p>
<p>“What happened Doctor Jackson?”</p>
<p>“Daniel, call me Daniel.”</p>
<p>“Daniel. We gave very specific instructions on how to use the equipment.”</p>
<p>Daniel took a deep breath. “I know Thor, it was all going so well until last night. He was in there at least three hours longer than the allotted safe time.”</p>
<p>“How could you be so reckless Daniel?”</p>
<p>“I made a mistake.” Was all Daniel could say. He had, he had made a mistake and now Jack was paying the price for that mistake. </p>
<p>Thor took what could only be described as a deep breath. “He might be permanently damaged.”</p>
<p>“I know.” It was a statement. “Is there nothing….”</p>
<p>“His body's nervous system, muscle control, is reacting to the energy it takes from the ship to maintain the link for long periods of time. Under normal circumstances, O’Neill would have a headache, maybe some muscle pain as his brain adjusts to having the body use its natural functions again. This… I worry for him”</p>
<p>Daniel moved over to look at Jack in the pod, his gut was twisting. “What do we do?”</p>
<p>“I have adjusted the pod to help regulate his brain function back to his normal wavelength based on what you told me. We will send him back to your doctor and see if they can assess if anything is permanently damaged.” He adjusted some of the controls.</p>
<p>“How long?” He didn’t take his eyes off Jack.</p>
<p>“Not that long, then we will wake him.”</p>
<p>Daniel took a deep breath. “I’ll stay, go talk to Sam and Teal’c, they have your replicator solution.” His voice was dead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>The panel beeped loudly and the pod retracted into the wall once more and Jack laid like he was in a deep sleep. Thor was suddenly in the room with Sam and Teal’c, Daniel was still standing by the window where he was deep in thought.</p>
<p>“O’Neill.” Thor’s voice hung in the air as Jack opened his eyes slowly blinking.</p>
<p>“Thor?” His voice was soft and tired. “They show you the solution?”</p>
<p>“Yes O’Neill. We are taking it back now. I remained here to assure you were recovered.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He sat up. “Appreciate that.” He looked around and spotted his target. “Carter, what the hell were you thinking?” </p>
<p>The Major turned and looked at him. “Sir?” Her voice was confused.</p>
<p>“You knew the rules, why didn’t you pull me out?” He demanded even as his legs cramped and he laid back in pain.</p>
<p>“Jack.” Daniel came forward and began to rub out the calf cramp that was painfully obvious. “Now is not the time Jack. We need to get you back to the SGC and let Janet run some tests.”</p>
<p>Thor looked between them all. “Major Carter?” </p>
<p>She turned and looked at Thor, “I lost track of the time. We needed to test the solution and I needed the Colonel to help run simulations so we could refine the last settings.” It was her honest justification.</p>
<p>Thor shook his head sadly. “Major Carter, any solution could have waited for O’Neill to recover. I will return you all now so I can rejoin the Asgard and see if the price O’Neill has paid was indeed worth it.”</p>
<p>“Send them back Thor, I want a moment.” Jack called from his bed. </p>
<p>With no further words Major Carter, Teal’c and all of their things were no longer on the ship. Thor then turned to Daniel. “You misled me.”</p>
<p>“I did not.” Daniel defended. “I said I made a mistake, I did. I trusted that Sam would follow the rules and protect Jack.”</p>
<p>Jack tried to stand and found that he couldn’t so he sat back on the bed. “Okay, no one is assigning any blame here. It’s not Daniel’s fault Thor. I’m the one who ordered him to get some rest for the migraine. We had it figured out, we only needed Carter for the simulations. Nevermind. Daniel and I wanted to show you something.”</p>
<p>Daniel went to the control and brought up the instructions. “This is the plan for an Ancient ship. I think it might be a gate ship but if you look here, this is the build for a full research vessel.”</p>
<p>Thor looked over the plans and nodded. “We have seen these ships long ago, but never had these types of plans.”</p>
<p>“Daniel and I would like for you to build one for us. If we in fact did solve your replicator problem.” Jack’s voice was strained and breathy, he motioned for Daniel to continue as he lay back on the bed.</p>
<p>“The thought is, we can continue to search the ancient knowledge for solutions to your cloning situation.” Daniel looked at Jack, “providing that Jack will recover.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe…”</p>
<p>“They do.” Daniel cut in. “We found lots of references to work they were previously doing with Asgard allies. I have them indexed here but we stopped to focus on the replicator solution only.”  </p>
<p>“Just think about it okay.” Jack called from the bed. “Go back to your planet, do what you need to do. Let us know how it turns out and we will work on what we can here. But this is between us.”</p>
<p>Daniel nodded and moved to stand by Jack. “Just beam us to the infirmary and I’ll take all our stuff from there.”</p>
<p>“Be well O’Neill, Daniel. I will be in touch when I can.”</p>
<p>The light faded and Janet was instantly pushing Daniel out of the way. With a deep sigh, Daniel turned and began to take the stuff that had been beamed down with him to his office.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>It was the longest two weeks Daniel could remember having in a very long time. Splitting time between translation work, mission prep for other teams and sitting with Jack in the infirmary waiting for Janet to give him the word that he could finally take Jack home. Sam had kept her distance. Daniel wasn’t sure if Janet had talked to her and indicated it might not be the best idea to be around Daniel who had left word that Sam was not to be left alone with Jack. Since Daniel was actually listed as Jack’s medical contact, Janet followed his request.</p>
<p>Teal’c came by daily in the morning and evening. He provided Jack updates on relations and general SGC comings and goings. He always looked so concerned for his friend and commander who was currently being pumped so full of muscle relaxers and pain medication that it was hard for him to keep conversations going.</p>
<p>Now at the end of week two, Jack was finally fully off the pain medication and the relaxers were at a minimum dosage. His body would still spaze but when they happened it was short and manageable. “Come on Doc!” Jack was whining as Daniel came in the door.</p>
<p>“Colonel, you can whine all you want. Until I get the physical therapist report you are staying put.” Janet put her hands in her pockets and Daniel took his regular seat.</p>
<p>“We have progress?”</p>
<p>“Doc is going to let me go home.” Jack smiled, he wanted out of the infirmary and the SGC so bad he could taste it.</p>
<p>Janet held up her hand. “Not so fast. I said I might let you out if we can find someone to stay with you and your therapist report indicated they felt you could manage on your own.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Jack. Janet, I’ll stay with Jack if he needs someone. The amount of times he’s nursed me back to health I should probably pay him rent for his spare room anyway.” </p>
<p>The three of them chuckled as a nurse brought in a folder and handed it over. “Well Colonel. Consider yourself free. They believe you to be able to function on your own, with a cane. Give me some time to pull together your paperwork and medications.”</p>
<p>“Hot damn!” Jack smiled. “I am going home Danny! You sure you don’t mind hanging out with me?”</p>
<p>“I am hurt you would even question it.” Daniel stood. “Let me get some things together and let Hammond know I’m doing some work from your place for a bit. I’ll be back to get the downlow from Janet and then we leave.”</p>
<p>“Pizza?” He looked so hopeful.</p>
<p>“You got them on speed dial, my treat but no beer.” Daniel pointed at him as he backed out of the room, his body feeling light with relief.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>The pizza was finished and Daniel was still acting squirrely. “Okay AP. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>Daniel looked up from his plate. “Huh? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Jack sat back and enjoyed the feel of his sofa once more. “I mean you are acting weird. We come home, order pizza and then you get lost in your head somewhere. And it’s not just right now. Back at the SGC there were times where you just blanked out, looking at the wall.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were on the happy juice.”</p>
<p>“I was, but I wasn’t so strung out that I couldn’t tell you were hurting.” Jack looked down at his hands and then back up at his friend. “It’s not your fault Daniel. Stop blaming yourself.”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand Jack. It is my fault.” There was deep emotion behind Daniel's words.</p>
<p>“Okay, fair enough. Tell you what. You come over here, sit with me a bit and explain it to me. I’m broken and can’t go chasing after you.” He smiled as Daniel did as requested. He looked around the room. The curtains were closed, it was dark out, not many lights on either, he felt they were safe. Reaching out he took Daniel’s hand. “Talk to me Danny.”</p>
<p>“Everything I love either dies or gets hurt. Or get hurt and then die. I should have known better than to let myself…” He cut himself off as if realizing what he just said and the implications.</p>
<p>Jack pulled him in for a hug and then let him rest his head on his shoulder. “This didn’t happen because we changed the dynamics of our friendship. This happened because Carter gets too much into science and forgets the people.” There he said it. He finally let himself place the blame and he felt better for it. He’d been working too long with her to have let this slide but he had. She wanted to be his second in command, this showed she was nowhere near ready. The problem was, it was too late to do anything about that now. He rested his nose in Daniel’s hair enjoying the smell once again. “I want to hold you.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“I want to feel you Jack. I want to be held, I need it, I’ve missed it. I’ve missed my friend.” He leaned into Jack. </p>
<p>It took longer than either had anticipated to get Jack settled but once they were skin to skin life seemed to shift back onto track. They lay there holding each other. Jack spooned behind Daniel, his hand running up and down Daniel’s arm. “You know I can’t do anything.” Jack whispered. They had only come together that one time on Christmas eve. After that they had slept in the same bed, clothed. Shared amazing make out sessions, clothed and talked about plans for if Jack wanted to leave the SGC. Daniel had confessed that if Jack had decided to stay he would probably still go to Abydos and live but he would now have a reason, a family to come back to earth for.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t thinking about asking for anything Jack.” Daniel shifted and brought Jack’s arms tighter around him.</p>
<p>“Then you might want to let the little Doctor know that.” He softly laughed. “He is looking for attention.”</p>
<p>“He is always looking for something when you are around.” Daniel admitted. “Leave it be, he’ll go to sleep soon enough.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of being surrounded by Jack once again.</p>
<p>Jack nipped at his ear then kissed his neck. “Show me Daniel.” He ran his hand down Daniel’s arm and brought his hand to his cock. “Let me watch you?”</p>
<p>Daniel felt Jack’s hand urging him to grab hold and stroke his erection. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“I want to see you. I can’t take care of it, but I can watch you and hold you.” Jack was kissing his skin now. Speaking the words into him, the vibration of his voice tickling the small hairs.</p>
<p>Daniel bit his lip as he took an experimental tug. “I’m not one for exhibitionism Jack. I dunno if I can….”</p>
<p>“Think of it as foreplay. I’m not a stranger trying to get a kick, I’m your friend who cares and wants to see you happy. Just relax, close your eyes and do what is natural to you.”</p>
<p>Daniel closed his eyes and leaned back into Jack. He opened his legs and draped one over Jack’s to give himself more room. He was usually in the shower or on his back so the side position was new. As was feeling the full body of someone else behind him, the man he wanted. The man he knew he was in love with. For that man, he could do this, wanted to do this. He stroked as Jack dusted kisses on his neck and shoulders. Out of nowhere he heard his own voice. “We’re back at the house in Minnesota. Snow is falling, the fire is burning. We’re kissing again, just like the first time I can’t get enough of your taste, how you feel. We roll back and forth on the blankets not sure who is going to end up on top and not really caring as it’s mostly about rubbing against each other. I need more and you know I need more.” His hand was moving faster now and his words were becoming breather.</p>
<p>“You always need more.” Jack whispered. “I want you don’t I. I want to take you and make you mine.”</p>
<p>“Ungh… yes.” The sound of wet as precome began to work into the stroke. </p>
<p>“You want me too, don’t you. You want to feel me inside of you.” The knowledge surprised Jack. They had talked about this. What they had done that first time was the farthest that Daniel had ever been with a man and they both knew that it was more than Jack had ever done. Neither had expected what had happened between them but neither were sorry. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Daniel called out and then turned his face into the pillow. “I roll over and feel you behind me, just like you are right now. Warmth and weight and power just waiting to be unleashed and I want it. I want to feel it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s it. I want you to feel it Daniel. I want to be inside you, driving you, making you come.” Jack’s voice dark, thick, hungry in his ear.</p>
<p>“God!” Daniel thrust his head back as Jack held on. His orgasm rocking his body, his come shooting out. Spurts that didn’t seem to want to end hitting the sheets but then it was over and Daniel was slumping back into waiting arms that would hold him together as he was shaking a little. “Jack?” What had they just admitted here?</p>
<p>Jack tightened his hold. “Right here Daniel, not letting go. Just relax, we have the rest of our lives to figure this all out.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>“Daniel?” Jack’s voice was laced in pain as he grabbed the sleeping man’s arm hard.</p>
<p>“Hmm. What’s the matter?” Daniel rolled over and worked to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Spazzed.” He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He’d been having twingges for a while but they had settled down. “I think I need…”</p>
<p>Daniel woke immediately. “Let me get your pills.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, please.” Jack closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears.</p>
<p>Daniel covered Jack’s hand with his own. “Can you let go of my arm?” </p>
<p>Jack could hear the pain in Daniel’s voice and looked at his hand. “I can’t make it open, damnit!”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Daniel began to rub at Jack’s wrist and up his arm. “Close your eyes Jack. Just take a deep breath. I know you’re in pain but getting upset is only going to make it worse.”</p>
<p>“I’m hurting you.” He spoke through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“Nah… you always think you’re stronger than you are. Just a bit pinchy.” Daniel laughed even as he knew he was going to have a bruise. He took Jack into some meditative breathing to try and help him relax. He knew it was working when he was able to slip his arm out of Jack’s grasp. “Stay put, I’ll be back.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on the lips.</p>
<p>He made two trips, one was to bring the muscle relaxers and the other was to bring warm moist towels he placed on the cramped up limbs. When Jack was once again relaxed, Daniel tucked him in and watched him fall asleep. It was five in the morning, no reason he couldn’t get some work done while he iced his own arm down.  </p>
<p>He also shot an email to Janet. She had warned him the medication might need to be adjusted and he wanted to make that happen. Jack didn’t deserve to be in this kind of pain. He also requested some names of medical massage therapists he could talk to. He needed to expand his technique.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>“Carter.” Jack called as he used his cane and moved into her lab.</p>
<p>“Colonel.” She looked up and smiled brightly. Even with the cane Jack was moving very well around the base. His new advisory role during his rehab seemed to be doing him well. This was the first time he had been alone with her since Thor’s ship. She had felt it was by design, she knew he was blaming her for losing track of time. She knew Daniel did as well. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>It had taken him two weeks to be able to walk without excruciating pain and gain enough strength to move around the base comfortably without seeming weak. He took a seat at her work bench. “Slow, but coming. How are things with you?”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. “Good. Good. The General has agreed to let me take SG-1 on our next mission. I’m sorry you won't be able to come with us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that is actually what I came to talk to you about.” He took a really deep breath. “Rothman is being reassigned to SG-1.”</p>
<p>“That’s not your decision.” Major Carter changed her tone and it took Jack by surprise. “We don’t need another anthropologist, we have Daniel.”</p>
<p>Another deep breath. “About that. Daniel had Hammond take him off regular rotation the day after we came back from the ship. George thought it would blow over but it hasn’t. He actually assigned Rothman, not me and not Daniel.”</p>
<p>It was Sam’s turn to take a really big breath. “What team did Daniel get reassigned to?”</p>
<p>“None. He grounded himself and said he was backed up on research and needed time to catch up, do department reviews, work on budget stuff….”</p>
<p>“He’s making excuses.” She cut in irritatingly. “He doesn’t want to work under my command.”</p>
<p>“Carter, in case you never noticed, he doesn’t work under my command.”</p>
<p>“He’d go through the gate with you in the lead.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he did.”</p>
<p>“But not with me.” She crossed her arms. “Rothman is not Daniel.”</p>
<p>“No, but Rothman is who you have. Again, Daniel asked for this long before SG-1 was reactivated, I don’t think it’s you.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying. You know him better than anyone.”</p>
<p>Jack stood, he came to deliver the news, it was delivered. “Rothman is good, you’ll make him better.”</p>
<p>“I won’t trust him to watch my six on a mission like this. You wouldn’t trust him to watch yours.” Again her anger was getting the better of her. Daniel not on the team was a blow to the success of what would be her first command mission.</p>
<p>Jack nodded in understanding at a command level. “I didn’t trust Daniel at first.”</p>
<p>“To watch your ass or do your ass?” Her voice was loud and O’Neill was taken back.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you implying Major?” Now he was pissed and raised his voice to match her. “Because you are so far out of line here I should knock you down for insubordination.”</p>
<p>As if realizing what had just come out of her mouth, her eyes got huge. She never meant to say that. “Sir… I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Shut it Carter. If you have grief, take it to the General. You are wrong and you know your wrong and screaming crap like that in this facility is a dangerous game and infantile. Your ego is hurt. You don’t trust Rothman, find someone else.” With that he turned and left and noticed too many people in the hall.     </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Sam knocked on Daniel’s door two hours after the Colonel had left her stewing in her lab. Maybe she could have it out with Daniel and he would return to SG-1. It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Deciding that Daniel needed to cool down after her mistake on the Asgard ship she had tried to give him time and space. Now she thought that had been a mistake.</p>
<p>Daniel looked up and saw her standing there. “Leave.” He said clearly.</p>
<p>“Daniel, I just want to talk.” She took a step in.</p>
<p>“Why, to try and get details on how I like to ‘do the Colonel’s six’ I believe is how you put it?” His temper was barely contained. </p>
<p>“He told you?” That was a surprise.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t. Four other people who heard you yell it did. God only knows how many others heard it.” He turned and faced her now, arms crossed. “It’s not bad enough you practically crippled him, you want him busted down in rank and in jail for something that’s not true as well?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it. I was angry.” She tried to reason.</p>
<p>“You never mean it Sam but you keep hurting people. You keep hurting those close to you and I am not going to just stand by and watch it anymore. I should have told Hammond the full story, I should have told Thor the whole story. I didn’t because Jack asked me not to. Now….”</p>
<p>“There is no way you will come back to SG-1 without the Colonel will you?”</p>
<p>Daniel looked down now, he needed to control this better. “I won’t be rejoining SG-1 with or without Jack.”</p>
<p>“Daniel, you can’t mean that.” Her tone turned to pleading.</p>
<p>“Leave Sam. Good luck on the mission.” He turned and went back to his book turning his back to her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>“General Hammond?” Carter called from his doorway. “Request a moment of your time?”</p>
<p>George Hammond looked at the Major and his eyes went slightly cold. He had held her in high regard and wondered how he could have been wrong. “Major, come in. Close the door.” He waited for her to come in and take a seat. </p>
<p>Clearing her throat she looked up and smiled. “Sir, I wanted to ask you for a favor. I know this isn't a normal process but… I’d like for you to force Daniel to rejoin SG-1.” </p>
<p>Hammond paused a moment. “Why would I do that Major? His request to be removed off the active roster was well within reason given the latest missions and the recent loss of his wife.”</p>
<p>“I know Sir. But I think he needs a push to get back in the saddle so to speak.” When she saw how confused the General was she tried to elaborate. “Daniel told me he doesn’t plan to go through the gate anymore. Did you know that?”</p>
<p>Hammond went very still, he wasn’t aware that was what Daniel had been thinking. “Major…” </p>
<p>“And I think it’s because he’s just a little ‘gate shy so to speak. You know get back on the horse and all.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that….”</p>
<p>“So if you had him join the team on this mission... I’m sure he would get back into the swing of things. I mean the SGC is better with Daniel being out there on the front line team. Meeting people, getting the lay of the land. No one does it better Sir.”</p>
<p>George held up his hand. “Major, are you actually suggesting that I force Doctor Jackson to rejoin SG-1 so that you can take him through the gate under your command?” His tone stopped her cold.</p>
<p>“Uh. Yes Sir?” Suddenly she felt like this had been a bad idea.</p>
<p>“On the record Major, your request is declined. Off the record, who in the hell do you think you are? I have had no less than six people come to my office regarding a comment you just about screamed to a commanding officer in this complex. Hell I thought that was why you wanted to see me, to lodge your official statement. Now as it is, I need to open an investigation regarding the command of Colonel O’Neill and his actions with one Doctor Jackson. I have the Asgard representative to Earth requesting that I evaluate your abilities to be a member of SG-1 and to top it all off I have you making demands regarding personnel under my command. Major, might I suggest you take some time and rethink just what the hell you are doing because this… this isn’t going to help your standing in this organization. Now if that is all, dismissed.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Jack was sitting in Daniel’s office with his cane hanging off the work table. “So, what do you think you will need to take from here?”</p>
<p>“Um, all of it? Except most of the artifacts. The personal ones I can pack into storage with the stuff at my place. The others we can just leave here and Nylan will put them all where they need to go.” Daniel was writing in his own journal. “Was thinking we could just have them beam up the shelves?”</p>
<p>Jack laughed. “I think Hammond will have a problem explaining that. How about you work to bring what you can to the house and we can figure out how to get the few remaining things?” </p>
<p>“Deal. Going to be hard since I can’t go over to your place.” He commented. </p>
<p>“Yeah about that. Don’t you think you are overreacting?” Jack pointed his pencil. “There is nothing for them to find, why are you acting like there is?” It had been three weeks since Jack and talked to Carter about Daniel no longer being on the team. Three long freaking weeks of accusation after accusation during interview sessions. </p>
<p>Daniel just looked at him, remembering their Christmas together and the night Jack had gotten released. Clearing his throat, “I know there is nothing… beyond friendship. I just don’t want to give them a chance to twist anything. I spent six hours with that committee rehashing every look, every phrase, every argument anyone who has ever been around us could remember Jack. Not a happy six hours I can tell you that. Then they started in on the bruise, I had to force them to bring in Janet to confirm it had been expected you may have spasms which is why I was at your house to help. Bastards were trying to twist every damn thing I said.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. If it’s any consolation, I spent a week with them and it wasn’t just my actions with you. I had to relive Teal’c and Carter too. Wonderful times.” He shook his head and put it down on the desk. “If the pain in my legs and back weren’t enough.”</p>
<p>Walter came to the door. “Colonel O’Neill, Doctor Jackson. General Hammond wants to see you right now.”</p>
<p>Both men groaned loudly. “After you Walter, just remember the cane and I are still in slow gear.” Jack commented as he followed the Sargent down the hall all the way to the briefing room. </p>
<p>“Gentlemen, please take a seat.” Hammond stood at the head of the briefing room table offering his hand out. Carter and Teal’c already in their places. </p>
<p>“General….” Daniel began.</p>
<p>“I wanted you all present when Mr. Woolsey presented the results of this investigation.” Hammond took his seat at the head of the table as Richard Woolsey came into the room briefcase in hand. He placed the case on the table, opened it with a loud click and took out a piece of paper.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen and Major.” He commented. “As you all know, I was tasked by the president to conduct a confidential and classified internal review of Colonel O’Neills command actions and actions regarding a member of his team, namely Doctor Daniel Jackson. The accusation was that the Colonel may be having an inappropriate relationship with Doctor Jackson. The accuser a member of SG-1 felt that Doctor Jackson might be given special privileges under the Colonel’s command that would otherwise not happen should Doctor Jackson be a member of any other SG team.” He paused and took a deep breath before continuing reading from his report. “After a long and extensive internal review process the review panel has come to the conclusion that while unconventional at times Colonel O’Neill’s command of not only Doctor Jackson but other members of his team was well within the rights of his command structure. He has earned the respect of not only other commander’s within the SGC but of partners of Earth as well. Regarding specifically the charges of an inappropriate relationship, we were not able to establish anything outside of a strong friendship with Doctor Jackson. While mistakes have been made by all members of SG-1 regarding personal relationships those mistakes have clearly been documented and fully disclosed at the time of those incidents. Thus, the panel has cleared Colonel O’Neill of any wrongdoing. This investigation will not be made a part of any permanent record and will continue to remain confidential.”</p>
<p>General Hammond was the first to speak, “thank you Mr. Woolsey for your time and efforts on this matter.”</p>
<p>“Of course General. The committee has some causes for concerns which have been placed in your file for your further review. But for now, my job here is finished." He closed his briefcase and with a nod left the room.</p>
<p>“Well that was fun.” Jack smiled and leaned back, trying to break the tension in the room.</p>
<p>“Real party.” Daniel commented. “I’m gonna miss him.” He tried to keep it light by doing a Bill Murray impression knowing it wasn’t working. </p>
<p>“Yes well…” Hammond spoke up. “This is the situation we find ourselves in. SG-1 is still the flagship team of this organization. Doctor Jackson has made it clear to me that he does not plan to resume gate travel in the near future.” Everyone including Jack turned and looked at Daniel who kept his eyes focused on the table in front of him. </p>
<p>“Daniel, I thought…” Jack turned just a bit.</p>
<p>“Not happening Jack.” Was all he would say in front of the company.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, Colonel, you are still on medical stand down for internal work only, no gate travel of any kind. That leaves Major Carter and Teal’c. Currently I need to review options for the team and assignments of roles. After discussions with the President we have agreed to continue with SG-1 on stand down. Major Carter, you have several experiments that we are pending reports on. Teal’c my hope is that you will continue teaching hand to hand and weapons training.”</p>
<p>Teal’c turned and looked at the group. “Of course General Hammond.”</p>
<p>“Good. That settled, dismissed.” The General stood and everyone waited for him to leave.</p>
<p>“Well kids, have fun, I have a physical therapy session I believe I am late for.” Grabbing his cane he turned to leave the room. </p>
<p>“Sir?” Carter called.</p>
<p>He turned, “Major?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad it all worked out Sir.” She bit her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet you are.” Was all he said as he left the room. </p>
<p>“DanielJackson.” Teal’c reached out and grabbed Daniel’s shoulder. “I am sorry you are no longer planning to travel through the Stargate. You are one of Earth's greatest warriors.” </p>
<p>Daniel smiled at the compliment. “I’ll find other ways to contribute, Teal'c. It will all work out.” He turned and left with not a single look at Carter.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Two weeks later, Daniel was pulling on his blue top shirt over the black regulation t-shirt as he entered the briefing room. He was late, he knew he was late but it couldn’t be helped the cuneiform was just starting to click and the final translation was flowing out of his pencil took him well past four in the morning. Catching a quick nap and a shower to be presentable he was only ten minutes late after all. He stopped as he looked around the table. Ferretti, Teal’c, Sam, Hammond.  “Where’s Jack?”</p>
<p>“He’s not with you?” General Hammond stood.</p>
<p>“Why would he be with me?” Daniel moved closer to the table.</p>
<p>“Does he not carpool with you DanielJackson?” Teal’c chimed in.</p>
<p>“No, not since that…” He looked at Sam, “stuff happened. I don’t go over to Jack’s at all.” </p>
<p>Sam looked down at her hands. “Maybe you could see if he’s checked in today General? Perhaps he didn’t check his calendar?”</p>
<p>“Unlikely but let me call.” Hammond picked up the phone and dialed an extension. </p>
<p>Daniel went to another line and dialed one as well. “Carpool? Has Colonel O’Neill’s pick up arrived yet?” Daniel noticed that Hammond hung up his line. “Are you sure? Yeah… yeah thanks.” He hung up his extension.</p>
<p>“Colonel O’Neill hasn’t checked in.” Hammond confirmed.</p>
<p>“It’s because he didn’t call to be picked up.”</p>
<p>“Why would he need to be picked up?” For the first time it was like a lightbulb was going off behind Sam’s eyes. She was really out of the loop.</p>
<p>Daniel looked at her as little as possible. “He’s not cleared to drive with his back and legs yet. They spaze and if he is on the gas he’s worried he will hurt someone. He has a carpool arranged to come get him.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure Doctor Jackson?” Hammond’s fingers were resting on the table as he leaned forward just slightly.</p>
<p>“General, Jack is a military man. His life revolves around schedules even if those of us around him don’t always see the pattern it’s there. Something’s wrong.” He turned back to the phone and automatically dialed Jack’s house. Running his fingers into his hair as the phone began to ring until the machine picked up. “Jack, when you get this call in. You’re late.” </p>
<p>“Daniel, let’s you and me head over to his place. Maybe he just slept in or had a rough night or something?” Ferretti looked at Daniel and then the General. “We can call and report in once there Sir.”</p>
<p>“Teal’c you go with them.” Hammond pointed, “I’ll have him paged.” </p>
<p>In Ferretti’s car Daniel’s leg kept a nervous fidget that he couldn’t stop. Something was wrong… he knew it. He knew it when he had opened his eyes this morning and had chalked it up to fatigue and lack of coffee. But he should have listened to his gut.</p>
<p>Teal’c placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “We will find him DanielJackson.”</p>
<p>All Daniel could do was nod not trusting his voice as the pit in his stomach grew. He had missed the presence of his friend but also understood that Teal’c had been keeping tabs on Sam and tended not to involve himself in what he termed ‘human drama’. </p>
<p>They turned the car off and got out. “Anyone have keys or are we going to do a good old fashioned B&amp;E?” </p>
<p>Daniel fished in his pocket pulling out keys. “Got it, you smash a window Jack will smash your ass.” Daniel let them into the house which seemed way too still. “JACK!” Daniel called out with no reply.  “Okay. I’ll take the bedroom and master bath then head towards the guest room and bath. Ferretti you take the kitchen, basement. Teal’c….”</p>
<p>“I will search the perimeter.”</p>
<p>“Right, regroup in the living room.” And then they were off. With no sign of a struggle or trouble the men freely called out for Jack in the hopes of hearing something. Daniel walked into the master bedroom and looked at the slightly made rumpled bed. It looked soft and inviting, with Jack in it he had felt safe. He missed that feeling these past few weeks. He missed his friend and spending time here. Damn stupid military investigations. The bathroom light caught his eye. It was too late in the day for the light to be on. “Jack?” He stepped over to the doorway and pushed it open and his breath caught. Running to the hall he screamed. “Ferretti get Teal’c - master bath! Call 9-1-1, Frasier, Hammond - anybody!” </p>
<p>Teal’c was the first to reach him and noticed how pale Daniel was. “DanielJackson?”</p>
<p>“It’s Jack, he’s hurt and bleeding. We need to open the door but it’s wedged or something. He’s bleeding Teal’c and unconscious.”</p>
<p>Teal’c nodded and moved the door so he could stick his head in and evaluate the situation. Ferretti was on the phone as he moved into the room. “Yes, he’s unconscious in the bathroom. We are trying to get in to give you the information Lady. Can’t you just send someone?”</p>
<p>“DanielJackson. I need for you to push this door enough to allow for me to enter the room. Once there I can lift the structure and free the door to open.”</p>
<p>“You sure we won’t hurt Jack by pushing on this?” Daniel was trying to be practical, he saw Jack’s arm behind the door.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe so.” </p>
<p>They made quick work of the door and shelf while Ferretti made calls in the background. Daniel was muttering “please, please please” under his breath as he reached down and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there. “Thank God.” He heard the ambulance pull into the driveway.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>Daniel was sitting in the horrible plastic chair when he heard Jack start to stir. “Jack? You want to come back to the land of the coherent now?” </p>
<p>“Not if you keep playing the drums on my head.” He groused back and then coughed.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey. Easy now. You’ve been out for a few hours.” He patted the older man on the shoulder as he opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“Where the hell am I? That’s not Janet’s ceiling.” Coughing again he groaned in a whole new pain. “Damn.”</p>
<p>“Well Colonel, nice to hear you awake.” Fraiser swept into the room. “If you know my ceiling I think we can rule out memory loss.” She smiled in his general direction and then took great joy in flashing her pen light into his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh jeez. Would you get outta here with that thing?” Jack reached up and swatted her hands.</p>
<p>“What happened Jack?” Her voice was soft and friendly. </p>
<p>O’Neill paused and thought. “I was getting ready for work, finished shaving and my body just…. I’m not sure…. Jolted or something. I reached for my cane and then I felt the fall tried to grab something to catch myself… woke up to a strange ceiling and a marching band on my head.” He pointed up on the last sentence. Fraiser turned to Daniel.</p>
<p>“We found him on the floor, in his boxers. Cane was half in half out of the tub the shower curtain was pulled down and it looked like the rod pulled the shelf down on top of him. Blood was on the tub, the floor… everywhere.” He broke off in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Blood? Who was bleeding?” Jack tried to sit up and groaned again, louder.</p>
<p>“You were Colonel. You have ten stitches in your head and your back is now black and blue. I have some concerns about your hip, time will tell there. Your spine is bruised and your face - no offense - has seen better days. This is going to take some time to bounce back from Jack. We are moving you back to the SGC in a few minutes. Right now. I’d like for you to just rest. I’m going to give you some medication for pain which will probably make you very loopy.” She scribbled on his chart.</p>
<p>Jack looked over at Daniel who was determined but Jack saw the fear. “Doc, let’s wait until the drive home? I promise I’ll be good and Daniel here can keep an eye on me.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. “All right, I’ll wait until we need to move you. But Jack - rest now.” She patted his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back with us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Doc.” He waited until she left the room before turning to Daniel. “Tell me the truth, how bad is it?”</p>
<p>Daniel sat down by his feet. “Hmmm you have a face only a mother could love?” He smiled a bit.</p>
<p>Jack chuckled and regretted it. “No laughing! Ugh… That bad?”</p>
<p>“It’s not good Jack. You really had us worried. Why didn’t you tell me you were still having those spasms? I thought you were past it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… they don’t happen that often but I still have them.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t supposed to be left on your own.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I didn’t say anything. Daniel I can’t live on base for the rest of my life. I was so close to not needing that cane.”</p>
<p>“I should have been there…” He looked away.</p>
<p>“Hey, no you don’t. No Daniel Jackson guilt party on my dime. You are not my babysitter. This too shall pass. So I took a fall, people fall everyday. The good news here is that I bounce back.”</p>
<p>Just then the transport team came in and Daniel let them do their thing. He was going to ride back with Jack to the SGC then head back to Jack’s house for some clean up. He had calls to make.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>It had been three weeks since Jack’s accident and the man was driving everyone at the SGC crazy. So much so that when Daniel had explained to the General what his plans were Hammond actually offered him resources to help - on company time!</p>
<p>Jack was moving his way down the hall finding his elbow crutches much easier to manage when Daniel caught up with him. </p>
<p>“Jack. Been looking all over for you.” He jogged up to his friend.</p>
<p>“Not like I’m hard to find here Daniel.” The older man growled as he kept his slower but steady pace.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” His voice was intentionally light.</p>
<p>“Where do you think? Commissary, lunch.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought we would go out for lunch.”</p>
<p>“No can do Danny-Boy, I am grounded.”</p>
<p>“No you’re not. I talked to Dad, he even gave me the keys to the car?” Daniel made a show of holding up his car keys. “Come on, you up for a bit of fresh air?”</p>
<p>Jack looked at the keys and then Daniel. “Hell yeah.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div><p>When Daniel pulled into his driveway Jack was surprised to say the least. “I have no food you know?”</p>
<p>“I know.” He smiled as he came around the car and got Jack’s crutches out for him.</p>
<p>“Gonna be dirty, I don’t have a cleaning service.” He was shaking his head even as he made his way to the front door.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Then why are we here” </p>
<p>“Because this is where you need to be. Trust me Jack.” He opened the door for his friend and checked his watch. Right on time.</p>
<p>Jack moved into his home which he had seen very little of the past few months. For a man who wanted his privacy living on a military base was not ideal. When he had been younger it was different but the SGC was a noisy place to live with constant motion and hum. Resting wasn’t exactly possible. </p>
<p>Pausing in the entryway to take his coat off Jack turned and started to notice the changes that had been made. There had been little holds and shifting of furniture to make it easier for him to get around. Nothing overtly obvious and could be removed later but they were there now. He didn’t say anything just wandered around his home. Once he understood the theme he left one crutch and walked with confidence understanding there would be something to hold onto if needed around. Making his way to the bedroom he glanced at the master bath.</p>
<p>“That’s the big surprise.” Daniel called from over his shoulder. “I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>Jack moved over and opened the door. “Daniel….” His voice was filled with wonder. “What did you do…”</p>
<p>“I remembered when we were stuck in a holding cell on P6Y-442 you talking about the way you would remodel the bath if you ever had time, money or the motivation. I hope I got it right.”</p>
<p>“How in the hell did you remember that given we were trapped and you were looking over alien law books to get us out?” He turned in wonder at his friend.</p>
<p>Daniel looked thoughtful. “I dunno… I just did. How did I do?”</p>
<p>Jack looked at the completely remodeled bathroom. It was country modern with things that would help his current situation more. The shower was now a stall with shatterproof clear bathroom glass doors so he didn’t need to step in or out. A new tub had been installed with jets to help ease muscles, a handle clearly in place for both him and anyone else wanting safety in getting in and out of the tub. </p>
<p>“I needed to replace the tub and the shelves. When I brought the guy in he made a great design I just couldn’t say no to. They were willing to rush since you were not living here and understood the need for a therapy room. Janet said at least another seven month’s Jack at the most - at a slow recovery rate and no more setbacks. This allows you to be here.”</p>
<p>“Daniel….”</p>
<p>“Oh, and Hammond okayed me moving in to keep an eye on you and drive you to and from work. Figures it will maximize resources and all.”</p>
<p>Jack turned around again and just looked at his friend. “Daniel…. I…..” </p>
<p>The younger man checked his watch and smiled. “Wait, there’s more. Come on.”  He moved into the living room and quickly closed the curtains. As a stunned Jack O’Neill sat in his favorite chair as Thor beamed into the room.</p>
<p>“Greetings O’Neill.”</p>
<p>“Thor old buddy. How are things going in the world of the Asgard?”</p>
<p>“Well, very well thanks to you and Daniel. Our defeat of the replicators is complete. Our scientists are sending details to allies with the proper instructions for modulation.”</p>
<p>Jack sent Daniel a questioning look, he didn’t remember modulation being a part of their solution. </p>
<p>“That was the bit Sam was rushing while you were past the limit. You were still helping just not conscious of it. The network was still intact, your consciousness couldn’t take the burden of stress on the body and dropped off in a sort of self protection.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Well go me, us, SG-1 I guess?” Jack nodded. “At least something good came out of this mess.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. Your great sacrifice will ensure that the replicators can not develop a ready solution to our weapon. In time we hope to see them eradicated from our reach.”</p>
<p>“Best news I have heard in a long time Thor. Hammond had mentioned you sent a brief message of thanks a while back. Since we hadn’t heard anything since, I wasn’t sure how things were fairing.”</p>
<p>Daniel moved to the sofa and took a seat. “Thor came to see me a few weeks back to confirm if we still wanted to help with the cloning problem and if the ship was still of interest. I told him yes Jack.” He looked down at his hands, now with the complications he wasn’t sure if Jack would still be on board. </p>
<p>“I have brought plans of what we would like to do. Daniel insisted you approve before we progressed any further. I am sorry it has taken so long to pull these plans together. Our world is recovering slowly but we know that this would be a huge step for our race. We are dying O’Neill.”</p>
<p>Jack closed his eyes and felt his years, more than his years. His body was beaten down. “Thor, buddy it’s not that I don’t want to help. You know that. Janet thinks I am at least seven months from being able to walk without assistance. I’m not even sure if that means I won’t have the muscle problems. Putting me in that interface - I don’t know if I can.”</p>
<p>Daniel closed his eyes and felt tears burning. “Jack, we could still do the work without the interface. We did a lot of the translation and discovery by hand. Most of the time after the indexing was you testing and running simulations.”</p>
<p>“O’Neill, it is not a choice you need to make. I understand your concerns and position.” Thor sat back in that way he had. </p>
<p>“Nah - let’s at least see what you got. Daniel and I were very jazzed about giving this a shot before this recent set back.”</p>
<p>Nodding Thor showed a holographic image of a ship in the living room. A big hologram for a rather large ship. </p>
<p>“Thor, that’s huge for two people.” Jack looked fascinated.</p>
<p>“Yes. With the work of SG-1 we took all of the data available and merged together the following design. It is built for humans. The lower levels are what you call a Gateship, you will have one working Stargate and the ability to place five gates - we found documentation of five locations the Ancients did not reach. Science vessel is the bulk of the build. Hydroponics and water recycle and filtration systems, waste disposal. Then there is the defense component - limited weapons O’Neill this is not a war ship but one built for search rescue, research.”</p>
<p>Daniel looked at the design. “This is big, but workable Jack. We could do the research without the current politics, rediscover the Ancients knowledge and possible save the Asgard and who knows what other illnesses on Earth.”</p>
<p>“Daniel, we would need help on a ship this big.” The enormity of the looming decision mounting.</p>
<p>“O’Neill - we designed the computing system on voice interfacing and Asgard navigation. We would always be in contact and provide support. You would not require additional support unless you wanted others on the ship with you. Medical aid is a consideration we could not resolve for you. The pods and information would of course be programmed but a medical professional would be recommended.”</p>
<p>The room fell quiet. “How long would it take?”</p>
<p>“By your time standards eight months to a year. We recommend you stay close to earth at all times when not on a mission. You may share your findings with your governments as you deem necessary this knowledge is yours O’Neill. You have the Ancient gene - it is yours alone.”</p>
<p>“Danny?” Jack looked at his friend. He couldn’t do this alone.</p>
<p>“I really think we can help a lot of people Jack. We have enough time to figure out the details.”</p>
<p>“It will come with one specific request from the Asgard high council. You can not share this knowledge, or the ship with those you may encounter. Like the Asgard, you can not reshape civilizations by giving them what they are not ready for. We also do not trust the Tok'ra, I am aware you have friends.”</p>
<p>“We can help people. It is part rescue ship.” Daniel clarified.</p>
<p>Jack sobered. “I think we can agree to those terms. Let’s do this.”  </p>
<p>Thor nodded. “I will be in touch as time progresses. We will have many decisions to make.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Universe will end up being my longest story to date. I can just feel it now. While multiple chapters are completed, the main driving story is not done. The concept was developed with a friend during holiday and while we laughed about it, the plot bunny would not leave me. If you are interested in beta reading please let me know. All feedback welcome and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Universe will end up being my longest story to date. I can just feel it now. While multiple chapters are completed, the main driving story is not done. The concept was developed with a friend during holiday and while we laughed about it, the plot bunny would not leave me. If you are interested in beta reading please let me know. All feedback welcome and thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>